Love Trinagles
by Naturana
Summary: Sakura and Naruto bring Sasuke back to Konoha but another girl comes too! She attracts all the guys especially Sasuke's. But this girl has a secret no one knows of. This secret causes her life to be threatened. Rated T for language. PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Author: Naturana (me)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...that's way this is a fanfic and not part of the show**

Key:

"Talking"

_'thinking'

* * *

_

**Love Triangle**

Chapter I: The Mission

It was early in the morning on the day that Sakura and Naruto were called to receive a message from Tsunade. While they were walking to Tsunade's office Sakura couldn't get Sasuke out of her head. She kept thinking about the day he left the village and what he said to her. Naruto noticed the pink haired kunoichi and saw that her mind was somewhere else.

"Sakura," Naruto said after wondering, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing Naruto I'm fine." Sakura replied trying to sound glad.

Naruto knew she was feeling upset but didn't want to say anything else for he knew that she was thinking of Sasuke.

Sakura was wearing her usual red outfit and a heart shaped locket that she was holding close to her chest with her right hand. Inside the locket was a picture of squad 7 before the chunin exams. Sakura kept thinking about the two things Sasuke said to her before he left the village. In the two years Sasuke has been gone, she decided to let her grow out. Now she kept her hair in a bun so she wouldn't be forced to cut it in middle of a battle.

Flashback

"After all this time I thought you were going to change." Sasuke said with the wind blowing through his hair, "but I can see…that you're still annoying."

Sakura stood there with the wind still blowing and the words echoing through her head. Sasuke started to walk the path out of the village.

"Sasuke I love and I always have! Please Sasuke-kun I know you feel the same way so please, don't go!" Sakura cried out when she saw him trying to walk away. Sasuke just ignored her and kept walking. "If you leave I'll scream really loud and" Sasuke disappeared from right in front of her and ran behind her.

"Sakura" he said calmly, "Thank you."

Sakura gasped at this for no known reason. She wanted to say something but Sasuke knocked her out and left her on a nearby bench while he made his way out of the village.

End of Flashback

_What did he thank me for? I just wanted him to know how I felt so he would stay. Was it that I made him feel strong? _Sakura thought hard about it. She couldn't stop wondering why he thanked her.

Sakura thought so hard about this that she didn't notice that she was walking straight into the wall. Sakura bumped into the wall and fell on the ground. Naruto went by her to help her up.

"Are you sure you're ok Sakura?" Naruto asked concerned for the girl "It's not like you to walk into a wall like that."

Sakura got up and gave Naruto an emotionless smile, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about why Tsunade-sama would call us so early in the morning."

"Ok Sakura if you say so."

--Tsunade's office--

The two finally got to Tsunade's office. Naruto opened the door for Sakura, thinking she was going to bump into it again. Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking through some files.

Sakura noticed that some of the forms were meant for missions. Tsunade looked up at Naruto and Sakura.

"Come forward. I have a special mission for you two." Tsunade said looking at Sakura with a grin on her face.

"What kind of mission? Do we have to deliver something or what?" Naruto said looking tired and annoyed.

"You two do remember when Sasuke left this village and you two went with Jaraiya to get him back several times right?" Tsunade asked making sure they didn't forget their teammate.

"Yeah. I remember. We kept failing those missions cuz we always came to a dead end." Naruto said trying to keep himself awake.

Sakura was interested in this mission because Tsunade was looking at her the whole time while describing the mission.

"Well this time you won't get to a dead end." Tsunade said trying to stay calm, "I have received word that Orochimaru's lair has been found. We have the blue prints right here." Tsunade waved some blue documents in her hand. "You both are going on another rescue mission and this time I assure you it won't fail." Tsunade was trying to get Naruto and Sakura excited for this mission.

"ALRIGHT!!!! C'MON SAKURA LET'S GO WE DON'T WANT TO WASTE A SECOND!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

_All right this is what I've been hoping for! _Sakura thought with glee. As Sakura was thinking about her great reunion with Sasuke, she wondered if Naruto and she would be accompanied by other higher leveled ninjas on this mission.

"Tsunade-sama, will other ninjas help us in this mission?" Sakura had to ask to be sure.

"No Sakura this is only for you and Naruto." Tsunade answered, "So get going!"

--Sakura's house--

Sakura went straight home after she and Naruto received their mission.

Sakura packed some food for energy, weapons for combat, her headband for ninja identification, a map so she would know if they were going the right way, and a picture of Sasuke incase anyone has seen him in other villages.

_'I can't believe after so long...I could finally see his face!...Hear his calming voice,...'_

Sakura was so glad that she was going to be reunited with the guy that she has loved even after he left. Though her happy thoughts ended when she remembered all the bad times they had.

_'But what if he forgot about me...what if...he hates me..I was weak back then...no help to him at all...I told him how I felt and he didn't even try to open up and say something kind and warming...he just left...without a real reason...'_

Sakura shook her head to stop those horrid thoughts that were forming in her head. She tightened her hair tie so her bun wouldn't fall out. She walked around her house just to remeber her precious moments with her parents before they died.

Flashback

"Mom...I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried over her mother whom was poisoned and badly wounded.

"You don't have to be Sakura my sweetheart...It wasn't your fault...I should've been more careful here...and not have let my gaurd down..." Sakura's mother struggled to speak for she was in great pain and near death.

"No Don't say that! I Let my gaurd down! I wasn't watching for the enemy! I-"

"Sakura!...It wasn't your fault...no matter how much you say it is...it really isn't...you have always made your father and me proud...In the next world we will be looking down at you...and watching you...knowing we have raised a beautiful...successful...girl that we are very proud of..." With that being her final words Sakura's mother passed away.

End of Flashback

_'I know I have made you proud mom and dad...I will continue to make you two proud...even if you two are in a better place!'_

Sakura had her bag ready, and left to meet Naruto.

--Naruto's house--

Naruto packed weapons for combat, his headband for luck, Sasuke's headband incase they could track his scent, and at least ten cups of instant ramen for his pleasure. Naruto ran out of his house with such excitement that he forgot it was five in the morning and woke up Kiba. Naruto also ran so fast that he bumped into Hinata. Hinata was very quick though and ran behind a tree immediatly after he bumped into her!

"Hey Naruto what's with all the noise I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Kiba shouted out his window angrily.

"I'm going on a mission!" the hyper boy shouted back.

"What are you going to do on the mission?" Kiba knew it had to be something good if Naruto shouted loud enough for all of Japan to hear.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You woke me up and I think I deserve to know why!"

"Alright but don't tell anyone," Naruto didn't want to bring Sasuke back with everyone huddling them, "Tsunade wants Sakura and me to go and bring Sasuke back!"

"Wow! That's great! I won't tell anyone! Good Luck Naruto!"

Naruto laughed a bit to hear the support, "Thanks Kiba!" Naruto walked away in a good mood still talking to himself about the mission.

--Ino's house--

Ino tossed and turned when she herd Naruto shouting in excitement about the mission with Sakura. Though Sakura tried to keep Naruto quiet. She didn't want anyone to know that they were going to get Sasuke. Ino got angry and grabbed a training shurakin and threw it at Naruto. The rubber weapon missed but stopped Naruto and Sakura in their tracks.

"Naruto I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here!" Ino shouted.

_'It's gonna take a lot more than sleeping for her to get pretty' _Sakura thought nearly giggling at her insult.

"Sorry Ino. We're just going on a mission. A _special_ mission." Naruto bragged.

"Naruto shut up we have to get going." Sakura didn't want Ino knowing they were getting Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Sakura knew that if Ino knew Sasuke was going to come back to the village then the second they walked into the village with Sasuke, Ino would run right to him and take him away.

"We're going to" Naruto started.

"Deliver this map to the village hidden in the sand." Sakura interrupted holding up her map so Ino could see.

"Oh. That's you 'special' mission? I thought it was something like getting Sasuke-kun back." Ino said angry and annoyed.

"Yeah. Naruto gets excited for everything." Sakura said trying to keep Ino from guessing that what she said was the real mission.

"Well don't wake me again or I'll use a real shurakin next time! GOT IT!?" This time Ino was furious.

"Go to sleep Ino we won't wake you again." Sakura said trying to make Ino think she was better.

--in the woods--

Sakura and Naruto walked the path out of the village. They sped up to reach the next town by sunrise.

Sakura was ahead of Naruto since she had the map and she seemed more eager about getting Sasuke back than Naruto thought he was. They were three miles away from the Music country. Sakura wanted to stop so if they came across any enemies she wouldn't be to tired to face them.

"Naruto let's take a quick break. We can keep going when we recharge our energy." Sakura shouted back to Naruto.

"Alright Sakura." Naruto answered with no complain.

The two stopped to set up a little picnic.

Sakura brought out the fruit and tea bags she packed. Naruto got out some of his ramen to share with Sakura.

As they were eating, Sakura took out the picture of Sasuke. She wanted to look at his picture and remember how he looked and how different he might look now if he changed at all. She remembered that during the third chunin exam, he was wearing a black one-piece training outfit while he fought Gaara.

Naruto saw Sakura stare at the picture. He wanted to grab it and take a look too; he decided to let Sakura have her moment alone with her memories and continued eating. He was just like Sakura when it came to trying to bring Sasuke back: concerned, determined, scared (though he would never admit it or show it). Naruto was still remembering the last time he fought with Sasuke.

Flashback

Naruto threw another rasengan attack this time with more power to see if Sasuke was serious about killing him. The rasengan hit but a giant hand was covering Sasuke's body.

closer look showed that it was a demon wing from his mark.

Sasuke prepared for another chidori attack. Naruto was ready with another rasengan and the two charged at each other.

The attacks were evenly matched but Naruto ran out of chakra. Before Naruto collapse, he saw Sasuke slowly walking into the woods.

End of flashback

_'What was that thing he became? Was that even Sasuke? Why did he want to kill me if I was his best friend?!' _Naruto was so frustrated with these thoughts that he accidentally gave a frustrated yell.

The birds flew out of the trees. Sakura nearly dropped her tea.

Sakura went to Naruto and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Baka! Do you want the whole country to know we're here?!" Sakura said whispering in a tone meant for shouting.

"Sorry Sakura. I was just remembering the time I tried bringing Sasuke back." Naruto said apologetically.

"Oh. I know you miss him too Naruto." Sakura said in a sad voice, "but don't worry. Tsunade-sama said this mission wouldn't fail!"

"How do you know that Orochimaru isn't going to expect us there? Granny Tsunade didn't tell us who gave her the blue prints." Naruto said nearly yelling again.

"Well you do have a point there (Inner Sakura: _We don't get much of those from him._) So maybe we should keep our guard up the whole time we're in this country."

The two ninjas continued eating.

As the two were packing their picnic they herd Tsunade's voice coming from Sakura's necklace.

"Hey what are you guys doing?!" Tsunade had attached a tracking device to Sakura's locket so she could tell if they would need back up or not.

"Tsunade! We're just recharging our energy before we enter through the village gates." Sakura said kind of angry that the tracking device was the one thing she treasured next to Sasuke.

"Hey Granny Tsunade, who exactly gave you the blue prints?" Naruto asked

"One of our ANBU blackops, but he was acting strange when he gave it to me. I suggest you two stay alert the whole mission." Tsunade answered.

"Alright we will." Sakura answered back even though she hated the fact that Tsunade underestimates them.

"I'm just making sure Naruto doesn't do anything that will put both of your lives on the line." Tsunade replied.

With that Naruto and Sakura went into the village with their headbands in their bags for the secret cover and Sakura admiring the beautiful village streets.

* * *

Welll...I won't brag cuz you guys have to tell me what you thought! I know it wasn't much but I put a whole lot of thought. The next chapter will be about the sound village!...oh and ummm...if it isn't a problem...could you guys give me some names for pets?...I could really use some...Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2: The Vilage and Hotel

**Author: Naturana (ME)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Triangles**

Chapter 2: The Village

The village was filled with people talking and looking happy. You could almost say this place is similar to Kanoha. Sakura looked around and saw many flower shops, restaurants, hotels, and well built houses.

Sakura loved how this village looked, as it didn't have any worries.

Naruto ran up ahead to the ramen shop. He brought out one of his eight left over ramen cups and asked the chef for some hot water.

_Inner Sakura: That's just like Naruto. Going straight to the ramen shop to eat. He's so childish._

A few kids were playing with rubber kunais and shurekins most likely they were ninjas in training. Sakura got out a picture of Sasuke to show some of the people. When she showed someone the picture however, they had a frightened look on their face like they saw a murderer. She didn't stop looking for him though.

While she was still showing the picture to random people, she started thinking that he really was a murderer now. Sakura got a bit worried about this and went to look for Naruto.

When she found him in the ramen shop, he was backed up against the wall with the chef yelling at him. She walked up to the chef to ask what was going on.

"This boy ate a year's worth of ramen and isn't going to pay!" the chef shouted angrily to Sakura.

"Hey I said I'll pay you later!" Naruto told the chef, "I have a very important thing I need to do. Now LET ME GO!!!"

"You are going to run and never come back to avoid paying you little brat!" the chef was furious now.

"How much does he need to pay?" Sakura said pulling out her wallet.

"Twenty-thousand ryo!" the chef told Sakura holding on to Naruto's arm to keep him from running.

"Here you go. It's all I got and I was saving it for a ticket to go back home," Sakura started to sound like she was sad, "I needed this money to visit my mother in a hospital in another country. She's very ill and I need this to help pay for her operation." Sakura made tears come to her eyes by imagining her mom very sick and dieing.

"I'm sorry to hear that little girl," the chef started with tears in his eyes, "You can give me two thousand ryo. Keep the rest for your mother. I know how it feels to have to use money you need for something important like that." The chef said now nearly crying.

The chef collected the coins from Sakura and released Naruto. "I hope you mother makes it little girl." The chef said trying to cheer up Sakura.

"Thank you so much sir." Sakura walked out of the shop with Naruto trying to wipe the tears from her face.

Naruto thought she was serious with that story. He hugged Sakura and said in a gentle tone, "I'm sorry to hear that about your mother Sakura. I will pay you back I promise."

Sakura pushed Naruto off. _Inner Sakura: He didn't know I was acting? He's stupider than I thought. Or maybe I'm a better actress than I thought. _

As soon as they were away from the ramen shop Sakura pushed Naruto off of her again. She thought about what she was going to tell Naruto and how she was going to tell him she was acting. She could just tell him right off the bat, but she wondered what he would say and do when he found out she lied to the chef about her mother to keep some money. They walked a while and Sakura started to talk calmly and quietly.

"Why do you do this Naruto?" Sakura started to ask "Why do you get your self into so much trouble that I have to lie so we have enough money to get back home with Sasuke?"

Naruto was puzzled "What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Naruto, I was acting like my mother was sick so we would have enough money to go back with Sasuke."

"Ohhh. I get it." Naruto said. He thought it was reasonable for her wanting to save money, especially since it was his fault. "Did you find anything out about him?"

"No. This is so strange," Sakura started, "Everyone that I showed the picture to looked like they saw a murderer."

"You don't think Sasuke has been in this town do you?" Naruto said to her.

"I don't know. Maybe."

---Later that evening---

It was getting dark and Sakura and Naruto wanted to find a place to rest.

Sakura looked at all the hotels and wanted to spend the night in the nicest and cheapest hotel. She wanted to save money for some weapons and to pay for a pass out of the village. Sakura asked around to see if they could afford to sleep in any of the hotels.

"All the hotels charge the same price and its so affordable my children spend the nights there sometimes," a woman said to Sakura, "It's only two hundred fifty ryo per person and you pay fifty more ryo for the amount of rooms reserved."

"Thank you for the information madam," Sakura said to the woman. As the women was walking away, Sakura thought since this person was in a good mood she might as well show this woman the picture of Sasuke, "Excuse me, I have one more thing to ask."

"What is it young lady?" the woman turned around to ask.

Sakura took out the picture of Sasuke and showed it to the woman, "Have you seen this boy anywhere at all?"

"My dear girl why would you want to find him?" the woman asked shaking.

"My friend and I were assigned this mission to bring him back to our village. Please miss if you've seen him at all tell me everything you know. We've been searching for him for years!" Sakura said trying to make the woman stay.

"He's one of _them,_" the woman started, "he comes in this village every now and again with a big group of sound ninjas and destroys everything in sight. If it wasn't for the Elemental Ninja, this town would be in pieces." The woman replied to Sakura and started to walk away.

"Wait. Who's the 'Elemental Ninja'? Sakura asked.

"A girl that has jutsus of different elements to do good. She only appears to fight off the Ninjas and that boy. It is always dark when she appears so nobody gets to see her face. All we know is that she is a really strong and great girl." The woman replied smiling.

"Wow. She does sound like something." Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto lets go. If we go to bed earlier we can have a better chance of finding Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, "Thanks again for the information madam."

"No problem young lady. Good luck with this mission." The woman smiled at the two ninjas and walked away.

--At the hotel--

Sakura and Naruto paid for a room for both of them so they could save money.

Sakura took off her locket and set it on the table next to her bed. She pulled the curtain around her bed so Naruto wouldn't try anything funny while she sleeps.

Naruto got out Sasuke's headband and clutched it in his hand. Sakura and Naruto both laid and their beds with Sasuke on their mind. Sakura closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, but every time her eyes were shut, she saw Sasuke when the curse mark unleashed its power for the first time in the forest of death during the chunin exams.

FlashBack

Sakura was on her knees while she watched Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji trying to fight off the sound ninjas. Sakura was badly injured from her attempt to keep the ninjas from attacking Sasuke. One of the sound ninjas got up and walked closer to Sakura. Sasuke gave out a painful scream. Some purple aura came around him and Sasuke finally woke up.

"All right. This is going to be more fun than I thought." The sound ninja said smirking.

Sasuke got up with the aura still circling him. "Sakura," he said, "who did this to you?"

Sakura sat there staring at Sasuke with the weird pattern that he had. _Is this really Sasuke-kun?_ Sakura was relieved that Sasuke woke up but frightened by his appearance. She sat there shaking in fear and looking at his sharigan eyes.

"Sakura say it," Sasuke started, "who the hell did that to you?" He wanted an answer this time.

"I'm the one." The standing sound ninja said, "I'm going to blow you all away and take your scroll along with it!"

"No don't do it! He has a huge amount of chakra! He is to powerful!" Dosu, another sound ninja warned.

"Don't worry I'll take him down and save his brother the trouble of killing him." The sound ninja readied for his attack. A fierce gust of wind blew in Sasuke's, Sakura's, and Naruto's direction destroying everything in the winds way. The smoke cleared up and the trio was gone.

"Told you they wouldn't stand a chance." The sound ninja said confidently.

"Was that it?" the sound ninja turned around and saw Sasuke standing in front of Sakura still sitting and Naruto who was still knocked out.

"But how did you dodge that?" the surprised ninja said barely believing his own eyes.

"Get out of there! He's too quick! He'll finish you off in no time!" Dosu yelled.

"It's my turn to have some fun." Sasuke said giving an evil smirk. Sasuke turned to face the ninja that attacked them and quickly, he grabbed the ninja's arms and held them behind the ninjas back. Sasuke put his foot on the ninja's back to keep him from escaping. "You seem very proud of these arms, very, attached." Sasuke said menacingly.

Sakura sat there staring at the situation and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What are you doing?!" the captured sound ninja said with fear. Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he pulled hard on the arms.

"Hey stop that!" the ninja felt his arms being pulled out of their sockets. Sasuke just smirked evilly and separated the ninja's arms from their sockets. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the sound ninja screamed in pained as Sasuke released him.

"Now it's your turn." Sasuke faced Dosu and Kin and started walking toward them.

Sakura was still shocked of what Sasuke did to the other ninja. She saw Sasuke walk toward the other two ninjas. She didn't want to see what was going to become of the other two.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop!" Sakura got up and ran over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Please. Don't do this Sasuke-kun." Sakura had tears running down her cheeks.

The pattern went back into its source and Sasuke went on his knees, "Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke was barely able to speak.

"That's it Sasuke-kun come back to me." Sakura was still holding on to Sasuke.

"Here take our scroll," Dosu said standing. He picked up his other two teammates and grabbed his scroll, "we see that you are stronger than us Uchiha. When we meet again I will fight and defeat you." The ninja an off with his two teammates on his back.

end of flashback

Sakura started to cry at the memory. She buried her face on her pillow so Naruto wouldn't be able to hear her tears.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Naruto did hear her cry. He got up from his bed and walked across the room to Sakura's bed. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura sat up and looked into Naruto's sad eyes. Naruto was trying to smile at Sakura but he was on the verge of tears as well.

"Sakura," Naruto finally said hoping his tears would stop, "He comes to this village. We will find him. So stop crying." Naruto handed Sakura Sasuke's headband, "Here you can have it for the night."

Sakura grabbed the headband and looked at her reflection in the scratched forehead protector. Seeing the scratch only made Sakura imagine the battle Sasuke had against Naruto. She imagined that Sasuke was thrown into a wall or a rock when he fought Naruto.

Thinking about this only made Sakura sadder than she already was. Her eyes became watery and a tear ran down her cheek.

The teardrop fell on the protector and went into the crack. Naruto hated that she wasn't going to stop crying. He put his arms out to give Sakura a hug. This time she hugged him back as a friend. She really wanted someone to make her feel better and she was glad Naruto was there to do that.

Naruto stroked her head and spoke to her quietly, "It's going to be ok Sakura," he told her, "We'll find him. That's a promise."

Sakura held on tighter to Naruto "What if we can't bring him back?" she asked still in tears.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Naruto was nearly shouting but kept the tone in a whisper, "we are going to bring him back. Even if it means putting him in chains and dragging him back."

Unfortunately, this made Sakura cry more. She wanted Sasuke back but she didn't want to go to such lengths as to treating him like some monster.

"Sakura I didn't mean it like a bad thing. I meant to say that no matter what we will bring him back!" Naruto didn't want to make Sakura cry. He tried to comfort her.

"I know Naruto," Sakura said wiping the tears from her face after she let go of Naruto, "You're a great friend. I appreciate that about you. I mean every now and again you act so childish but you're always serious when it is really needed."

Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other.

Naruto thought Sakura was starting to get over Sasuke and that she was starting to like him. Sakura smiled back so Naruto would know that his words were helpful.

All was quiet and still. Naruto leaned closer to Sakura for a kiss.

It was too dark for Sakura to see him moving closer.

Naruto was three inches away from kissing Sakura (and getting brain damage from Sakura's punch) when there was a big quake!

* * *

Well?! What do you think? This chapter was hard for me to stop...but I survived! The third chapter should be up soon so don't worry! 


	3. Chapter 3: Battles of the Night

Author: Naturana (me)

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

note: I have made vidoes for youtube that is like my fanfic! search for my username "naturana" and you will see a lot of vids I have created!

**

* * *

**

Love Triangles

Chapter 3: Battles of the Night

Naruto fell back and hit his head against the wall. Sakura quickly got up and rushed to the window to see what was going on. Sakura was shocked to find what caused the quake.

"Naruto look!" Sakura pointed to a big group of sound ninjas, "Look who's up front!"

Naruto stood up and rushed to the window. He looked to the front of the group. He was as shocked as Sakura when he saw that the one leading all the sound ninja was Sasuke! Sasuke was wearing a white robe with a big purple rope tied around his waist. Sasuke looked the same as he did when he left but he had a deadly look in his eyes. Sakura quickly grabbed her locket and contacted Tsunade.

"Sakura what is it?" Tsunade said half asleep.

"Tsunade, we" Sakura started

There was another quake and Sakura's locket slipped out of her hand. The locket looked as if it was flying out the window.

Sasuke was hit with the heart shaped treasure. He picked up the locket and opened it. He stared at the picture of his squad and then turned his head in the direction the locket came from.

Naruto was still standing at the window looking back at Sasuke. Sakura quickly ran over to Naruto and pushed him down.

"Naruto don't let him see you," Sakura warned, "He has my locket. He knows we're here, and if he knows our location he might kill us."

"Sakura our mission is to bring him back and maybe it would be easier than we thought," Naruto began smiling at Sakura, "Did you see the way he was looking at that picture? He wants to come back!"

Naruto got up and walked to the window. He shouted out to Sasuke causing all the ninjas to look at the blonde. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with his sharigan eyes activated.

"Naruto. We meet again," Sasuke, shouted out to Naruto, "I assume Sakura is with you." he said holding the locket in his right hand.

"Yep you bet she is!" Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto don't tell him I'm here!" Sakura whispered to him. She didn't want Sasuke to know she was there in the same room as Naruto. She also didn't want Sasuke to know she was there if he was going to kill them.

Naruto didn't think Sakura was afraid, just nervous of seeing her favorite teammate. Naruto pulled Sakura up and brought her to the window so Sasuke could see her.

"She's right here Sasuke!" Naruto pointed to Sakura, "Say hi Sakura!"

"Naruto let me go!"

"What's wrong Sakura? You don't like me anymore?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"No I don't!" Sakura spoke so suddenly that she didn't even know why or what she said, "I hate you!"

Sasuke didn't like being treated like the back stabber he knew he was. He pointed to the window where Naruto and Sakura were and gave a hand sign. All of the sound ninjas got out some kunais and shurekins and threw them at the window. Naruto noticed this and quickly pushed Sakura out of the way. Naruto grabbed his and Sasuke's headband. He dodged all the weapons and charged the window.

"If you wanted to fight Sasuke then you should've just said so." Naruto said jumping out of the window.

"So you want to fight me again do you Naruto?" Sasuke was hoping for another fight with his former best friend, "Then get out your weapons and begin."

"Wait," Naruto threw Sasuke's headband to him, "Wear your headband before we start.

"Heh. It's like you don't remember I left," Sasuke started, "I'm not part of Konoha anymore Naruto! I don't need this headband of a weak ninja!" Sasuke grabbed another headband with the sound village symbol and put it on, "I'm part of the Village Hidden in Sound. I'm stronger, and a leader. I don't need this hand me down." Sasuke threw the Konoha headband and prepared to fight Naruto for the second time.

Sakura ran to the window to see the fight. She wanted to be sure no one was going to get killed. She thought about how much he has changed since he got that curse mark.

Flashback

They were close to the tower in the forest of death. Sasuke launched his fire style jutsu and fell to the ground screaming in pain, with one of his hands covering the curse mark.

Sasuke had just finished his palimenary match with Yoroi. He was very tired and Kakashi came down to take Sasuke so he could seal the mark. He was in the hospital afterwards.After the third chunin exam, Sasuke had finally caught up to Gaara. He fought furiously with Gaara. The mark released its strength again and slowed Sasuke down. Sakura and Naruto caught up with the two. Sakura quickly ran to Sasuke's side and saw the mark's pattern. She knew that Gaara didn't harm Sasuke, but the mark did. 

End of Flashback

_The mark has affected him so many times that it probably took over his mind and turned him into this thing!_ Sakura was watching Naruto and Sasuke sparring and noticed her locket was in the middle of the two.

Sakura loved that locket because it had a picture of the happy days of the parted squad and it was given to her from her grandmother before she died. Sakura didn't know if she should get in the middle of the fight to retrieve her treasured locket or if she should just pray that it wouldn't get destroyed.

Sakura didn't want to get in the middle of the fight and decided to just pray her locket wouldn't be destroyed.

Sasuke was able to throw down Naruto. He prepared for a chidori attack to finish off Naruto. Naruto was unable to get up and counter with a rasengan attack.

Sasuke charged Naruto with the chidori in his palm. Sakura was more worried about Naruto than her locket now. She remembered the time Sasuke last used chidori at the chunin exams. She remembered how the attack broke through Gaara's sand and wounded him. '_If he hits Naruto with that attack then I might be the only one making it back to Konoha.' _Sakura needed to do something. She knew she was still to weak to stop that attack.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Sakura finally shouted out to Naruto while he was still down.

Naruto couldn't move at all and Sasuke was getting closer with his attack.

Naruto shielded himself hoping it would do him some good. Sasuke was charging at Naruto with great force.

Suddenly a giant shield made of sand protected Naruto from the attack. Naruto saw the sand around him and guessed that Gaara was sent to help him.

A big puff of smoke surrounded the two ninjas and the road. Sakura rubbed her eyes to get some of the dust out of them. When she opened her eyes she saw a girl on top of the sand shield. It was dark and hard to see her face but from what Sakura could see from the shadow, this person had long hair down to the ankles and a thin body most likely she was a teenager.

"So," the girl started to say to Sasuke, "You just got tired of losing to someone stronger than you and decided to kill some one weaker than you huh? You're pathetic!" The girl had a voice that sounded like it belonged to a teenager, smart like, and a little sassy.

"This doesn't concern you Elemental ninja!" Sasuke yelled at the girl.

_'Elemental ninja?' _Naruto and Sakura were surprised to hear that the elemental ninja was stronger than Sasuke and that she was probably only 13! The girl looked down at the locket on the street. The elemental ninja carried the locket on a water platform and had brought up to Sakura.

"Contact your Hokage and tell her Sasuke was found." The girl shouted to Sakura.

"I'm not going back to that weak village!" Sasuke shouted to the elemental ninja.

"GRRRRRRR. Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. He was furious to hear Sasuke say such things about the village he grew up in, "You have no right to talk about our village that way!"

"I have every right to say what I want about that weak village!"

"Well then Sasuke, if the village is weak then that means the Uchiha clan was weak," the elemental ninja came in on the argument, "No wonder Itachi was able to kill everyone the clan single handedly."

"Shut up!" Sasuke charged at the elemental ninja with another chidori attack. The ninja had an earthly wall block the attack.

"Come now Sasuke, are you going to keep that same jutsu until you run out of chakra or die?" the elemental ninja was strong and smart but she acted so childish with Sasuke.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke launched another attack at the ninja but it missed.

The elemental ninja and Sasuke fought for nearly twenty minutes. Sasuke looked worn out but the elemental ninja was still full of energy.

Naruto was watching the fight so closely; he didn't notice the sound ninja that were mysteriously disappearing. Sakura noticed the ninjas that were disappearing. She realized that Sasuke was just fighting a clone and the real ninja was getting rid of the sound ninjas behind him. Sakura thought the battle wouldn't ever end.

As Sakura was watching Sasuke attack the clone, the real ninja transported herself so she was sitting on the window border right next to Sakura.

"So, how long have you known Sasuke?" the ninja startled Sakura with the question, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh it's ok," Sakura told the ninja, "I've known him since we were just little kids." Sakura felt that if she talked with the ninja that she could befriend her and ask for help.

"Was he always like this? Angry and hateful?"

"No. Ever since he got that weird mark during the chunin exams he changed."

"I see. That mark didn't turn him into what he is now."

"What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru can control Sasuke with that mark."

"What?!" Sakura wanted to ask more questions and needed to know if there was a way to stop his control.

"It's similar to the mind transfer jutsu except no matter what happens to the one being controlled, the user isn't affected in any way."

"How do you know he's being controlled?"

"Since he's part of the Uchiha clan his sharigan eyes would have already detected that he's wasting time on a clone."

"How can we get him out of that trance?"

"Sit back and watch me do what I've been training to do." The elemental ninja jumped down from the window. She used the shadow clone jutsu to make about ten clones. Three clones grabbed his arms. Four held his legs down. Two of them tied his arms and legs together. The last one held him up while the real ninja walked toward him. She preformed a few hand signs and called out the name of the jutsu.

"Curse removal jutsu!" she shouted and placed her hands on the curse mark, "Sakura, contact your hokage! Tell her to send back up to fight off Orochimaru."

Sakura did what the ninja instructed.

"Sakura what is it? Did you locate Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes we did! The elemental ninja is teleporting Orochimaru near the hotel I'm staying in," Sakura said quickly, "We need some back up to fight off Orochimaru."

"Alright Sakura they'll be there."

Sakura closed the locket and watched as Orochimaru was forcefully being pulled near the elemental ninja. The ninja released Sasuke and quickly turned around to punch Orochimaru with a fist covered with stone.

Sasuke fell to the ground. Naruto just paid attention to the elemental ninja and Sakura quickly ran to Sasuke's side to get him out of the way of the other two fighting.

The ninja sank into the ground using an earth style jutsu and grabbed Orochimaru's feet. The girl then used a wind jutsu similar to Temari's except it only injured the target and nothing else. The ninja repeated this but using different styles of jutsus. Orochimaru was getting annoyed from the elemental ninja's childish game of hide-and-hit.

Orochimaru summoned a giant snake. The elemental ninja was able to freeze the snake using an ice style jutsu.

Sasuke was starting to wake up while Sakura was watching the battle. He looked at her with eyes of sorrow and regret.

"Sakura." Sasuke was trying to be able to get up on his own but was to worn out from his controlled battle with the elemental ninja, "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke, I'm glad your alright," Sakura was very happy to see Sasuke was like his old self again, "Naruto and I were sent here by Tsunade to bring you back."

"Are you angry with the fact I left?" Sasuke wanted his teammates to understand the fact that the mark controlled him and forced him to leave.

"No. The elemental ninja explained why you left. I understand Sasuke-kun."

"It's been awhile since I heard you call me that."

Sasuke gave Sakura a small smile and Sakura smiled back.

The elemental ninja was thrown against the tree Sakura and Sasuke were hiding in. The tree shattered and Sakura quickly ran by Naruto's side with Sasuke on her back behind the sand barrier.

The elemental ninja couldn't get back up to continue fighting. Right before Orochimaru attacked the girl again, the ANBU blackops ran in and tried to seized the snake like senin. The elemental ninja disappeared from the scene while Orochimaru had fled before the ANBU were able to grab hold of him.

Sakura was still holding Sasuke up and he lost consciousness because of his low amount of chakra.

* * *

**Well I hope y'all liked that action filled chapter! It doesn't take me long to think of these since it feels like I'm a director of a great movie! I have to make every detail clear and specific! well the next one should be up pretty soon! bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

**I really need this question to be answered...WHY THE HELL AREN'T ANY OF YOU GUYS REVIEWING?!!! ESPECIALLY YOU GUYS THAT HAVE SEEN THE YOUTUBE VERSION OF MY FANFIC! MY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT EVEN SAID THAT YOU COULD POST UP A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT! PLZ PPL I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Love Triangles

Chapter4: The Return 

Sakura and Naruto went back to their room in the hotel. Sakura laid Sasuke down on her bed while Naruto was getting his stuff packed. Sakura packed her stuff as well. She took longer than Naruto did cuz she couldn't stop looking back at Sasuke on her bed.

While Sakura was placing her weapons in her bag, an ANBU blackop came to the window. Sakura opened the window to see what the guy wanted.

He was holding Sasuke's headband. He handed Sakura the headband and went away.

Naruto took the headband and tied it around Sasuke's forehead. He picked up Sasuke and carried him on his back.

Sakura grabbed her bag and followed Naruto out the door.

When the two got outside, they saw all of the villagers standing outside their houses cheering.

The woman that told Sakura and Naruto about the elemental ninja walked up to them and gave them passes to come and go in the village as they pleased. One for each of them including Sasuke incase he wanted to help out around the village

"Thank you so much for saving our village from him." The woman said to them.

"Well we didn't do anything, the elemental ninja did all the work." Sakura replied smiling.

"Yes that may be, but you are taking him out of this village so he wouldn't cause anymore mayhem." Said the head chef from the ramen shop.

Sakura and Naruto started walking away from the crowd when a kunai came flying through the air and hit a tree nealy cutting Naruto's cheek!** (Wow a lot of things are nearly hitting them!)** Attached to the kunai was a letter from the elemental ninja.

_Everyone of the Sound village,_

_Since my battle from last night ended Sasuke Uchiha's rampage, you will not need my assistance. You can all sleep well at night knowing the elemental ninja had kept this village safe until Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki were able to be assigned the mission to take Sasuke back to their village. I assure you that this village will remain safe. If anything bad were to occur, I will come back and save this village once more._

_Your hero,  
__ Elemental Ninja._

The town was filled with joy and cheers to hear that their village wouldn't be harmed again.

Sakura and Naruto both walked out through the village gates waving goodbye to everyone.

-----In the woods-----

While Naruto was carrying Sasuke on his back Sakura couldn't stop looking dreamily at Sasuke.

'_Great. Now that Sasuke's back and well everything will be back to the way they were; all the girls going gaga over Sasuke and everyone always trying to fight with him, it will be like he never even left!' _Naruto thought negatively about Sasuke's return.

While he was walking at the same pace as Sakura, Sasuke was waking up.

"Naruto? Sakura?" Sasuke was a bit tired and he was a bit confused, "Where are we going?"

"We're taking you back to Konoha Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Let me down then." Sasuke said now fully awake, "I don't want to go back being carried by a weakling!"

"Hey what makes you think you should just come into the village looking like you killed your brother?!"

"You're still going to complain?" Sasuke said to Naruto in his usual tone, "You should be thankful I'm not staying on your back the whole way."

Naruto got quiet and started walking again. Sakura was walking right next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled at her.

"So Sakura, do you still love me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Sakura was blushing like Hinata normally does when she gets close to Naruto. She didn't think that Sasuke would remember that she said she loved him after two years!

"No I don't love you Sasuke." Sakura said sounding like she already had a boyfriend.

"You don't? Then I guess you love Naruto." Sasuke answered smirking again.

"What?! Why in all of Japan would you think that?!"

"Cuz you two were in the same hotel room last night and I know you wanted to make out with him badly." Sasuke really wanted Sakura to blush like crazy. He knew that what he said wasn't true but he liked fooling around with Sakura.

"I did not! We were only in the same room cuz I wanted to save money for the trip back!" Sakura was still blushing but she didn't know it.

"Whatever..."Sasuke got quiet still smirking.

The three were only several miles away from Konoha when they decided to stop and eat.

Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other while Sakura sat across from them. Sasuke saw that Sakura was holding on to the locket tightly. He didn't know that the locket was all she had to remember her grandmother by.

Naruto brought out his remaining cups of ramen to eat with his friends.

Sasuke looked down at the cup and smiled a bit. '_They haven't changed a bit since I left. Sakura still likes me and Naruto still eats ramen like it was the only thing edible on this planet. I wonder how everyone else in the village is doing.' _Sasuke was glad that they didn't change. He thought that they would hate him for what he done.

Sakura poured some tea for the three. Sasuke and Naruto didn't drink their tea as soon as they received it.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke and then smiled to see that they were getting along.

As the three were in the middle of eating some meat that was given to them from the villagers, when a hawk came flying by. It had beautiful Coffie brown wings and a nice snow white belly.

Sakura looked at the beautiful bird and admired its graceful flying pattern.

A girl came running after the hawk with a red dog to her left and a cage in her right hand.

"Get back here Lightning!" the girl shouted after the hawk.

She looked down at her dog still running, "Flair, capture maneuver sixteen!"**(I don't know a lot of japenese names for pets)**

The dog looked up at her trainer and barked. The red dog disappeared and ended up in front of the hawk.

The hawk stopped and backed up a little to avoid crashing into the dog. The girl jumped up in the air and flipped to grab the hawk. When the girl landed, she put the hawk in the cage she was holding.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at the girl. The girl was to busy catching her hawk to notice the three eating. Sasuke Naruto and Sakura looked at the girl puzzled. There was a long pause.

"Hey! Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl breaking the silence.

"Oh. I didn't see you guys there. My name's Kyoko Natrina." The girl answered. She had sunset (or sunrise) red hair that she kept up in two buns just like Tenten but there were silver colored ribbons hanging down from them. She wore a blue outfit that went down to her knees with a silver moon printed on it. She wore a pair of shorts under her blue outfit since it was split on the sides. She had silvery red eyes; like a combination of the byakugan and sharigan. She had a headband with a moon on it. The moon was barely visible since it was being covered by her bangs.

Sakura noticed it and was curious about the village she came from.

"Where are you from Kyoko?" Sakura asked.

"I'm from the village hidden by moonlight. It's in the Shadow country." Kyoko replied tightening her headband.

"I never herd of that country." Sakura said.

"It's a country more mysterious than the Music country."

"Then what are doing here near Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a few friends here in Konoha. The hokage helped me when a horrible incident occurred in my clan." Kyoko put her head down in sadness when she talked about her clan.'

"What happened to your clan Kyoko?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother killed everyone in it."

She sat down and her dog curled up next to her, "Tsunade came and trained me so I could survive if I came across my brother again. For years I've been trying to become stronger so I would succeed in killing him."

"You have the same ambition as me," Sasuke said to Kyoko, "My brother killed my clan as well. He spared me because he wants to fight me one day."

"What clan are you from?" Kyoko looked up at Sasuke and had wonder in her eyes.

"The Uchiha clan." Sasuke answered. Kyoko's eyes grew wide. She stared at Sasuke like he was the one that killed her clan.

"You're…the survivor of the Uchiha massacre?!" Kyoko sounded frightened when she asked that question to Sasuke.

"Yes I am."

"Your brother convinced mine to kill my clan!" Kyoko got up, "You're obviously weak then!"

"Watch what you say!" Sasuke yelled at Kyoko after hearing that he was weak.

"The only reason your brother didn't kill you is because he wanted to wait to see if you would get stronger! You were weak as a child and still are now!"

Kyoko grabbed the cage her hawk was in and started walking away. Her dog followed her. Sasuke looked at Kyoko with flames in his eyes.

Sasuke got up and went over to the redhead. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Immediatly he swung a fist at her to punch her at close range.

Kyoko quickly dogded the fist and triped Sasuke.

"Geez, talk about anger managment issues." Kyoko said starting to walk off again.

"Do you think you're tough Kyoko?!" Sasuke asked her nearly yelling.

"I don't think I KNOW!" Kyoko replied smartly.

"You want to test your strength against mine?" Sasuke wanted to challenge her. No one insults his clan or him and gets away with it.

"Sasuke! We just snapped you out of Orochimaru's control! You don't want that mark acting up again do you?!"

Tsunade's voice suddenly came and interrupted the scene.

"I see you have met my best apprentice." Tsunade was walking to the four ninjas.

"Nice to see you again Tsunade-sama!" Kyoko said warmingly.

"Wow you have changed a lot."

"You still look like you're 50" Kyoko replied with a smirk on her face.

"...Though your attitude still needs to change..."

"I'm just here for a quick few month visit until Itachi stops huntin me down and then I'll be gone."

"Itachi is looking for you?!" Sasuke and Tsunade said, Sasuke nearly yelling and Tsunade sounding worried.

"Why would he want to look for you?!" Sasuke asked.

"'Cuz he thinks I know stuff about this 'Elemental Ninja'" Kyoko answered

"Do you know anything about her?" Sakura asked.

"No. I don't know why Itachi would even think I know."

"Well I'll do some research on that later...Come now. I still have every ninja in Konoha to introduce you to." Tsunade said leading the four ninjas to Konoha's gates.

---At the Village--

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked up to the gates being greeted by everyone! Ino was especially happy for Sasuke's return!

Kyoko had taken a detour to avoid others seeing her in the village.

Sasuke thought it was annoying to have every last girl come up to him and try to hug him. Sakura had kept every other girl away frim him. Naruto and Sakura both had taken Sasuke to his house after escaping the huge crowd.

Naruto and Sakura were starting to walk out the door so Sasuke could get some rest.

"Sakura" Sasuke called out after her, "I need you to stay...I need to ask you something...in private..."

Naruto didn't like that Sasuke wanted to be alone with Sakura. He knew that Sakura had grown into a nice young lady with a great figure that most guys found irresistable, he even had to stop a whole lot of guys trying to touch her innappropiately during their previous missions. He was afraid of leaving Sasuke alone with her. Naruto had a small crush on Sakura but he knew it was just a small phase he was going to get over.

"What is it you're going to ask her teme?" Naruto asked

"None of your buisiness dobe."

Naruto left but quickly hid close to Sasuke's window to see what was going on. He was able to hear what Sasuke was asking Sakura.

"So...have you moved on Sakura? I was gone for a while. Enough time for you to get over me and move on to someone else." Sasuke said to Sakura.

"I...well...I um...I know you were gone for a while but..." Sakura was surprised by this question she didn't know how to react.

"You said you hated me at the village, and you said you didn't love me in the woods. So I assume you have moved on...to Naruto." Sasuke smirked at his last words.

"I didn't move on to Naruto! God you think you know everything!" Sakura turned and walked out the door.

Sasuke stared at the door then looked down at the floor and spoke to himself, "I was right...nothing has really changed since I left...things are better this way."

Shizune came running down the streets with Tonton her pet pig.** (The anime isn't clear on who's pig Tonton is...)**

"Everyone hurry near the fifth's office balcony! She has a very important person to show you!" Shizune shouted.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the only three that knew who the person was. Kyoko Natrina...

* * *

**I hope this one was good! The next one will be all with Kyoko! If you want to see a different version of my fanfic then go on youtube and search my username! It's the same name I have for this site...Well...Please tell me what you think! JUST BECAUSE I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME...I'M GONNA HATE YOU BACK! I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS (GOOD AND BAD) THAT MAKE ME HAPPY ENOUGH TO UPDATE! I AM GOING FOR AT LEAST FIVE TO TEN PER CHAPTER ON THIS FANFIC! **


	5. Chapter 5: Kyoko Natrina

**Ok Even though I haven't reached my 5-10 reviews per chapter goal I'm gonna be nice and update now...but that means I really will need some reviews! Chapter 6 right now is in progress...I think that's gonna be the longest chapter I've written so far. Well...This is shorter than the others but hey, atleast I got it done right?**

author: Naturana (me)

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto! (If I did this fanfic would be part of Naruto!)

Key:

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**_(my notes)_**

**Love Trinagles**

Chapter5: Kyoko Natrina

Tsunade gathered everyone in Konoha so they would meet Kyoko.

"Tsunade are you sure this is necessary? I'm only gonna stay for a few months and then leave!" Kyoko complained while she stared out Tsunade's office window

"I know but I have made security so tight around here that if anyone sees you anywhere then they would call my ANBUs and get you in my office to be questioned...and I don't want to be in the same cycle everytime someone saw you just reading a book or training with Flair or Lightning!" Trunade said.

Kyoko didn't like to draw attention to herself but somehow where ever she goes she gets attention. Tsunade had opened the window and walked out on the platform.

"Citizens of Konoha! This is Kyoko Natrina! She will be staying here for a while so treat her like regular chuunin!"

"I'm a jounin Tsunade-sama" Kyoko corrected.

"Whatever..."

Kyoko walked through the village streets with Flair by her side. A few ninjas were walking up to her to introduce themselves to Kyoko.

"Hi Kyoko! I'm Ino." Said a blonde girl with pupil-less bright blue eyes. Ino's hair was still short because she often cut it.

"Nice to meet you!" Kyoko said warmly.

"Let me introduce you to everyone! The guy with the grey hood and little dog is Kiba. The guy with the sunglasses is Shino Abrame. The guy with the greensuit is Rock Lee. We all call him Lee for short. The guy with the lazy looking face is Shikamaru Nara. The girl with the two buns is Tenten. The guy with the long hair and white eyes is Neji Hyuuga, and the girl next to him is his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you all!"

"Hey Kyoko nice dog! What's her name?" Kiba asked while holdong on to Akamaru.

"Her name is Flair."

"That doesn't sound like a japenese name to me..."

"That's because it's not. I kinda like american names...only for pets though.."

"Are you from any clan?" Neji asked.

"Yes...I'm from the Natrina clan!" Kyoko said proudly.

"What are their traits?" Shino asked fixing his sunglasses.

"My clan doesn't have really good traits...when a person is born in my clan they are assigned a certain star location and color that will appear in the sky when they die. How that person lives his or her life the star may change it's color. When a person gets married, they have the same star as their lover."

"What color is your star?" Tenten asked.

"Mine is very unique! It flashes different colors and moves with the moon! But that's only because I'm a very special person in my clan."

"What do you mean special?"

"I have the abilities of other clans! Like working with bugs like the Abrame, working well with dogs like Kiba's clan, I also have the byakugan like your clan Hinata, and I also have the sharigan like Sasuke...though I have a few more types of Sharigan."

"What brings you to Konoha, Kyoko?" Rock Lee asked.

"Well...I'm trying to hide from my brother...and a few other people..."

"Why are you hiding from your brother?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Cuz he wants to finish off what he stareted years ago...killing my entire clan!"

Everyone got quiet so suddenly.

"Why do you think hiding here is a great idea?" Shikamaru asked

"Cuz my brother has been here! And cuz I'm smarter than him!"

"I bet you're not smarter than me!"

"Wanna test that?"

"Yeah! One round of 'GO'"

"You're on!"

Shikamaru had retrieved his game from his room. Kyoko had a great start but Shikamaru had nearly beaten her. In the end Kyoko was able to beat Shikamaru at his favorite game!

"Well? What do you think of me now?" Kyoko asked smirking.

"Pretty good." Shikamaru said to her.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came walking by. Sasuke looked at Kyoko. He saw that she looked older than the other girls in Konoha and wondered about her age. Sasuke wanted to ask but Kyoko had already answered him.

"I'm 15 years old Sasuke." Kyoko turned her head so she was facing him. Aparently she could read minds.

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke said.

"You didn't have to! I knew you were going to ask me that!"

"Well then...I herd that you had Sharigan of different types. I want to see if you're really as strong as you claim!"

"Fine! But the loser has to buy the winner lunch for the next three days!"

"Fine!"

Sasuke and Kyoko got in position to fight when three more people came and interrupted their start.

"I thought I herd that a certain Natrina was coming to Konoha!" A girl with a giant fan on her back walked up with two people behind her. A boy with something huge wrapped up and placed on his back, and a redhead with the word "love" on his fore head with a giant gord on his back.

"It's nice to see you three again! Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." Kyoko said.

"What's going on here?" Temari asked her.

"Not much, just getting ready to make a fool out of this Uchiha!"

"Hey did you keep the pupets I gave ya?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep! You'd be surprised to what I've been doing with them!"

Sasuke was getting annoyed now. All he wanted to do was fight and show Kyoko who's boss! Sasuke thought since Kyoko had let her gaurd down she left herself wide open for a kunai! Sasuke proceeded with his plan but only to see that the Kyoko that was talking was only a clone!

"I'm over here Sasuke!" Kyoko said popping up behind him.

Sasuke turned around throwing every punch he had left in him! Kyoko dodged everyone with ease. To Sasuke's surprise she had mastered the sharigan better than a full blood line of the Uchiha clan ever could! Kyoko Natrina was something else!

"Flair! Sneak number 20!"

Flair-her dog-jumped in the middle of Sasuke and Kyoko as if she wanted to get hit! Sasuke didn't back down though. He knew Kyoko was up to something that might require him to stop.

Sasuke charged at Flair while aiming at Kyoko to attack. Kyoko disappeared three centimeters behind Flair.

Kyoko ended up behind Sasuke but didn't attack!

Instead while Sasuke turned around to attack Kyoko, Flair immediatly jumped and pushed Sasuke with her paws on the ground where Kyoko was able to pin him down with some needles attached to puppets she had from Kankuro!

The puppets were quickly draining Sasuke's chakra and giving it to Kyoko. Sasuke couldn't move. It was like a giant building was set on top of him!

_'Dammit she's strong! I should've rested before fighting her...'_

Kyoko wanted to end the fight by throwing Sasuke in the air and allowing him to at least try to hit her then dogde it to slam him back into the ground but Tsunade came and stoped the fight.

"Kyoko, Sasuke...Stop this istant!" Tsunade yelled at the two.

"C'mon Tsunade-sama it was just getting fun!" Kyoko said

"I saw you beating the shit out of him Kyoko! We just braught him back from Orochimaru and the last thing I need is for you to make him feel weak to drive him out again.!"

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW HE WAS IN THE HANDS OF THAT SNAKE SENIN!"

"Hey Kyoko, I challenge you an eat off!" Naruto yelled out randomly

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Look...it's getting late and-" Tsunade was interrupted by Kyoko replieing to Naruto's challenge.

"Fine! First person to have their ramen in a stomach wins!"

Naruto and Kyoko went straight to the ramen shop. Naruto was trying to find his two coupons for ramen so him and Kyoko could start the contest.

"Is that you Kyoko?" the chef said looking straight at her adjusting his glasses.

"It's nice to see you again old man! I'll take two giant bowls of pork and beef ramen! One for me and one for Naruto over here!" Kyoko said

The bowls were handed to the two.

"Hey aren't you going to pay?" Naruto asked.

"Don't have to! My dad owned all ramen shops in japan! In his will he gave them to me I can eat ramen whenever I want without having to pay!"

"WHAT?!!!! Old man is that true!" Naruto couldn't believe his ears! Kyoko was living one of his dream! To own every ramen shop ever made and to eat freely!

"Sorry Naruto it's true! In fact I take her father's will very seriously! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have even been able to become a chef here!" The chef replied.

"Well Naruto? The ramen isn't gonna get in a stomach itself!" Kyoko said impatiently slightly gigling at Naruto's expression.

"ON YOUR MARRKS, GET SET, GO!!!!" The chef shouted.

Naruto took his chopsticks and kept shoving ramen in his mouth. he looked over to Kyoko to see how she was doing. To his surprise her bowl was already empty!

Flair was on Kyoko's lap looking like it had the greatest meal of it's life!

Naruto knew Flair had eaten the ramen and stoped to complain that Kyoko was cheating.

"That's not fair! That's not fair! You were suppose to eat your ramen not your dog!"

"Actually, the contest was that the person that had their raman in **_A _**stomach was the winner! I didn't say our raman had to go in our own stomach to win!" Kyoko smirked and walked out with Flair following her.

Neji looked at Kyoko. He liked how she wasn't afraid to challenge anyone, how strong she was, and just everything about her he liked! Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba started having a crush on her aswell!

Sasuke took one last glance at Kyoko before she made her way to a house that was empty for years because she wasn't in Konoha. That house was clearly hers when she took out the key and got inside with ease.

Sasuke couldn't explain this strange feeling he had the moments he had faught with her 10 minutes ago but it felt very different to what he normally felt. He normally felt hatred, need for power, and lonelyness. He never thought the one emotion that he'd ever experiance would be love. He felt that he had just fallen for Kyoko. Her fighting style was something that even Kakashi might not be able to copy! He saw her at a window three stories up and stared at her. He knew that she couldn't have seen him cuz her back was facing the window.

Kyoko opened the window and let Lightning her hawk fly out. She was carrying a note and probably was to deliver it somewhere. Kyoko felt that she was being watched and turned to where Sasuke was standing.

Their eyes met, their hearts thumped with great speed.

Kyoko was not the type to like these kinds of moments however.

"What are you staring at Poochiha?!" Kyoko broke the long stares and Sasuke was kind of embarassed.

"Nothing Carrot-top!" Sasuke walked away still smiling. It was a smile of the great girl he had met, and of the great insult he just gave Kyoko.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 5! Plz PLZ send a review! For those of you that don't know, Kyoko will kinda have my personality. The next hasn't been started yet but I promise you guys that it will be done.**

**I'm makin another fanfic. I'll ive ya the summary later. The next chapter will be "Day one with Kyoko" I know it's a crappy chapter name but this one has so much goin on in it...**


	6. Chapter 6: Day One with Kyoko Natrina

Author: Naturana (Me)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

* * *

**Love Triangles**

Chapter 6: Day One With Kyoko Natrina

--The next Day--

Kyoko woke up from her bed streching and yawning. It has been the first time she has ever slept in a bed since her brother killed her clan.

"Flair? You up girl?"

Flair just barked lazily. Kyoko searched around the room. She also looked out the window. It was closed still unlocked from when she let Lightning fly out. _'WAIT! Lightning didn't come back yesterday! or...did she and was not able to get inside...'_

"Have you seen Lightning? It's been a bit too long since I sent her to deliver the letter."

Flair looked around the room and started sniffing the air. She didn't know that Lightning has been gone for a while and now was worried for her feathery trouble making friend.

"Don't worry Flair! It's not like Lightning got captured and was being taken to be part of a hunting game in America!"

Flair looked up at Kyoko whith a "what the fuck" kinda look.

"I'm kidding! She's gonna be ok. C'mon, We have to make sure we buy a lot of food for lunch and make Sasuke pay more than he needs! That'll show him not to mess with a Natrina!"

Kyoko had slept with her hair still tied up. It seemed that she never would take it down. She was wearing a bright blue night gown.

Her room was probably as twice the size of Tsunade's office **(wow that's big). **She had a walk in closet on the eastern side. Her door was in the left hand corner of the southern wall. Her bed was pushed against the wall a few feet from the door.

She had a really fancy looking mirror. It had a curve at the corners, the cornes had stars hanging down them and on top of the mirror was a moon. The moon changed every day depending on the phase the moon will go in that night. The moon tonight was going to be a waxing crescent moon.

Her window was as wide as the hieght of the door. There was a weeping willow outside the window making it the perfect place to sneak out and for someone spy on you.

On the northern wall she had a door leading to her private bathroom. It was a complete bathroom with a deep tub, nice sink, and a laundry shute. The shute was big enough to have Chouji put water down it and slide down like it was a water slide.

Kyoko opened her closet and picked out a white long sleeved shirt with sky blue pants that were stylish and great for training.

Kyoko walked outside to see Shikamaru, and Shino talking about something.

"Ohayo Shikamaru, Shino."

"Ohayo" they answered back.

"Have any of you guys seen Sasuke?"

"No why?" Shino asked.

"Cuz I need to make sure he's here so he can buy me lunch since he lost the bet." Kyoko smiled playfully.

"No we haven't seen him all day." Shikamaru told her.

"Alright. When it comes near lunch time tell me where he is."

"Alright." They said

Kyoko walked to where the training grounds were with Flair. Shino couldn't stop staring at her. He was a complete pervert and since he had his sunglasses on, no one could know he was staring at Kyoko's ass. Kyoko disappeared in front of them. All of a sudden, Shino went flying in the air and landed roughly on his face. He had a black eye and a giant red hand mark on his face.

Shino looked up. Kyoko was standing in front of his motionless body looking angrier than Sakura could ever get!

"PERVERT!" Kyoko yelled and disappeared again.

--Sasuke's house--

_'ouch...Kyoko knows how make the phrase "that'll hurt in the morning" to effect'_

Sasuke didn't want to rush himself to get up that morning. But one thing made him jump out of bed to get his shirt on, and that was--

"We're going to practice the sneaks, defense, and battle techneques ok Flair?"

It wasn't what Kyoko said in the morning that got him up, it was that she was awake and just passing by his house that got him up.

He ran into the bathroom to comb his hair so it didn't look pillow messy and quickly brushed his teeth. He then ran by his closet and just grabbed a blue shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on it. Sasuke quickly ran downstairs and slowed down just enough to walk out the door like he would if Kyoko wasn't there.

When Sasuke got outside, he expected to see Kyoko just walking past his door. Instead, Kyoko wasn't anywhere.

"Where'd she go?" Sasuke thought aloud.

"Unless you want to buy me breakfast too, I don't want to hang around you...'Poochiha'" Kyoko and Flair jumped down from a tree that was across the street from Sasuke's house.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Cuz I think I should know where to find you for lunch."

"You don't look for me I'll find you!"

"Are you sure you can handle that with ease? I might be on a mission or something..."

Kyoko walked up to Sasuke. She stared into his onyx eyes in a flirty way.

Sasuke stared into her lovely shimmering bright red eyes and saw insead of passion, revenge. There was something about her eyes that made her inner emotions show. Sasuke didn't care what her eyes showed. His eyes once showed pain and anger when he felt content and calm. Kyoko still looked at Sasuke closely and got a little closer. She looked like she was about to kiss him. She opened her mouth like she was about to kiss him! Sasuke started opening his mouth to try to kiss her back if what he thought was right.

"I'll know!" Kyoko pushed Sasuke back and laughed, "You probably saw the look you had on your face! It was priceless! You actually thought I wanted to kiss you HAH!"

"I knew you weren't! And besides, why would I want to kiss you? Carrot-top!"

"You will be sorry for that!"

"Think so?!"

"Do you just want to fight to even out the bet?"

"It's like you read my mind!"

"Fine! But If I win you'll have to buy me lunch for the whole month! And I won't get cheap food!"

"Fine! But if I win the previous bet is cancelled! Deal?"

"Deal!"

Kyoko and Sasuke got ready for another fight. Kyoko and Flair were fired up.

_'The way we treat eachother makes me wonder why I even like her...' _Sasuke thought. He was getting ready to charge Kyoko.

"Wait!"

"What? You wanna back out?"

"No Sasuke. Here," Kyoko handed some covers for his kunais and shurakins, "these are used for training battles. They're illusion covers. Put them over your weapons. Everytime you hit the enemy with the covers on, the person will see the wound and feel the wound, but when the battle is over the wounds will disappear and you won't feel like you were ever hit! Once the covers are on it automatically does the same for your hands and legs, and anything else you use to fight."

"How will we know when the battle is over?"

"When the person has enough illusion wounds for them to die in a few seconds. They will also go away when the person takes the covers off."

"Then how will we know the winner?"

"Geez you ask too many questions...anyway, the covers will show an illusioned score board at the end. It will show the name of the person that wins."

"How does it know the person?" Sasuke knew he was asking a lot of questions but he wanted to see Kyoko get annoyed.

"IT JUST DOES OK?!"

Sasuke stopped asking questions and threw his kunai at Kyoko. It missed though. Kyoko then disappeared.

_'Dammit where is she now?!'_

"FLAIR, SNEAK NUMBER 20A!" Kyoko called out.

The same procedure went like yesterday. Flair jumped in the middle of Sasuke and Kyoko.

_'I'm not falling for this again!' _Sasuke charged Flair like he did yesterday. Kyoko disappeared three centimeters behind Flair. Sasuke didn't turn around knowing that Flair was going to jump on him giving Kyoko the upper hand.

Flair looked like she was about to jump. Sasuke grabbed Flair's front paws and was about to throw her to the side, but the thing he was holding was a shadow clone! It dissapeared.

_'What?!'_

Kyoko appeared behind Sasuke and stabbed him with her kunai right in his heart. Sasuke fell to the ground and felt that he was going to die. The wound though, disappeared and Kyoko's name was blinking in front of both of their eyes.

"That's not the same thing you did yesterday..."

"I know you knew the procedure but I used a different one! Yesterday I shouted sneak number 20, today, I shouted Sneak number 20 'A' There is a difference."

"Not much of a difference..."

"Okayyyy," Kyoko started ignoring the last comment Sasuke had made, "...so you owe me lunch for a month!"

"Aren't you going to leave in like three weeks?"

"Well...that depends where I hear Itachi is in that time."

"I don't know why he's so interested in you...you're just a girl..."

"EXCUSE ME!!!! JUST A GIRL?! JUST A GIRL?! I AM ONE OF A KIND!"

"I'm glad...cuz I can barely stand one bitchy smart ass girl!"

"...WHAT YOU SAY POOCHIHA?!"

"I said 'I would hate to know that there are more bitchy, SMART ASS GIRLS LIKE YOU' CARROT TOP!!!"

Kyoko was getting ready to take out an uncovered kunai and throw it at Sasuke knowing that she won't miss. Flair saw the deadly look in Kyoko's eyes and tugged on her pants with her teeth. Kyoko looked down at her dog.

"You're lucky that I have to train hard today...otherwise I would've thrown a kunai at you...and I would make sure it didn't have a cover on it."

Kyoko and Flair walked away. They didn't go to the where the training grounds were. Sasuke noticed the different path she was taking and instead of saying something, he wanted to see what would happen if she got lost.

--Ramen shop--

Naruto ordered some pork ramen. The chef turned around to the stove to start making it.

The chef quickly finished making the ramen and gave it to Naruto. Naruto began eating happily. His eyes wondered off to a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of Kyoko holding up a bucket of Ramen in one hand and holdong up two fingers with her other hand. Kyoko looked younger in the picture. She had her hair in a braid that ran down her shoulder. There was some writing on top of the frame, "Best Costomer" were written in gold letters on a silver surface.

Naruto was more curious about Kyoko's age when the picture was taken.

"Hey old man, how long has Kyoko owned the ramen shops?" Naruto asked.

"Oh..let me see now...about...eight years." The chef answered.

"EIGHT YEARS?!!!"

"Yep! Eight years!"

"How old was she when she obtained the ramen shops?!"

"Let me see...she was around...8 years old!"

"WHAT?!!!"

"Her dad gave her the shops so really if he was still alive she would have to pay us!"

"How old was she in that picture?" Naruto pointed to the picture he saw earlier.

"Oh that one? She was only six years old when it was taken. The bucket of ramen was her idea."

"Why hasn't that picture always been there?"

"Because I didn't want anyone asking who she was. My favorite picture is that one!" The chef pointed to a picture of the end of the contest Naruto and Kyoko had yesterday. Naruto's mouth was open and a little piece of ramen was hanging out. Flair was on Kyoko's lap and Kyoko was sticking her tounge out at Naruto. Below the picture were the last things both of them said when the contest was over.

-"But that's cheating! You were suppose to eat the ramen not your dog!"  
-"The contest was that whoever could get their ramen in _A _stomach wins! I didn't say you had to eat it yourself!"

The picture had no title but the two quotes gave it many titles.

Naruto didn't like that picture.

"When did you take that picture old man?!"

"After those two quotes at the bottom were spoken!"

"..." Naruto calmed down a bit and changed the subject, "When has Kyoko ever come to Konoha for ramen."

"Never...the last time I saw her was when she was six. It was her birthday and her father had invited my daughter and me to bring her favorite foods."

**--Flashback--**

"I'm glad you made it!" a man with brown hair greeted the chef at the door.

"I would never miss little Kyoko's sixth birthday Sir." the chef replied happily.

"Daddy! Can I come out of my room now?!" Kyoko shouted from her bedroom door. She had a high pitched voice.

"No sweet stay up there!" Kyoko's father yelled from the door.

"How long have you kept her up there Sagi?" the chef asked laughing.

"I kept her up there since I got off the phone with you!" both the men laughed.

There was a big boom coming from Kyoko's room. Everyone rushed upstairs to see what caused the sound. Kyoko's whole room was covered in soot. Kyoko was standing in the middle of her room covered in soot and holding up her hands forming a hand sign.

"Kyoko what happened?!" Kyoko's mother ran to her daughter to clean off the dust.

"She was trying a transparent jutsu to sneak out of her room to get a peek at her presents." A guy with blackish red hair walked towards Kyoko and her mother.

"No I wasn't! Nii-san you lie!" Kyoko shouted to her older brother.

"If I'm lying then why are you holding up your hands like that and is covered in soot?"

"...umm...I was..."

"Exactly!"

"Come on Kyoko, let's get you washed up. You have a party to get to." Her mother grabbed Kyoko's hand and led her to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Kyoko came out of her room wearing a mini pleated skirt and a cute sailor shirt. Her hair was in a braid.

"Kyoko close your eyes." her dad said putting his hands over her eyes.

"Why daddy?"

"I have a surprise for you!"

Her dad led her a few steps forward. He removed his hands from Kyoko's eyes.

"You can open your eyes now sweet heart"

Kyoko opened her eyes. There was a huge table with ramen, miso soup, steamed pork dumplings, sashimi, fried fish, wrapped squid, and everything else Kyoko loved to eat.

Without saying anything, Kyoko ran to the table with such speed no one could stop her...no one except for her brother.

Her brother ran infront of her and grabbed her. Kyoko squermed around trying to break free of her brother's hold. Her brother tightened his grip on her.

"You can't eat all of it Kyoko! Share some with your guests!"

"Since when were they MY guests?! Father invited everyone! I didn't even know today was going to be the party!"

"Well your guests or father's they're still guests at our house and you must share with everyone!"

"Forget about you!"

Kyoko transported her self to the table and ate everything in site without using chopsticks or anything!

"Kyoko that is very-" her father started but was cut off by the chef.

"It's ok Sagi-sama! I made this food especially Kyoko! Let her have fun, it's her birthday."

"Arigato Old man!" Kyoko shouted while gulping down the miso soup.

"Kyoko stand up! I want to take a picture." the chef said.

"For what?"

"I'm going to hang it up in my ramen shop with the words Best Costomer on top of it!"

"I never visited you're shop though!"

"You always eat the food I make right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Everything you have eaten from me I make in my shop!"

"Wait what if we made it look cool! I'll hold up this bucket of ramen!"

"Great Idea! Say cheese!"

Kyoko pointed up two fingers and held up the bucket of ramen. The chef's camera flashed.

**--End of Flashback--**

"She surely has changed."

"What about her has changed?"

"Well for starters, she never kept her hair in a plain old bun. She would braid it and roll it in a bun or keep her hair in a pony tail. And yesterday, she ordered beef ramen. Even if her dog was going to eat the ramen she would order chicken. And the way she looks is really different. She has bloomed into a very beautiful young lady, and I think to top everything is that she's already a jounin! When she was younger she couldn't even master a clone jutsu."

"Wow! Did she ever let her hair down?"

"No...I can see that she still doesn't."

Sasuke walked into the ramen shop and the chef and Naruto stopped their conversation. Naruto examined Sasuke. He had a few new bruises that weren't there after his match with Kyoko yesterday.

"Ohayo teme"

"Ohayo...dobe" Sasuke sat down behind the counter, "old man, I'll take the normal breakfast meal."

"HAI! One order of steamed rice and miso soup coming right up!" The chef said.

"Teme what happened? You look more beaten up then yesterday!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe!"

Naruto got quiet and started eating his ramen. The chef handed Sasuke his meal. Naruto hated the quietness and stillness in the shop and decided to continue talking, whether Sasuke would answer or not!

"So...what do you think of Kyoko?"

Sasuke took a small gulp of his soup before answering, "...I think she's a bitch..."

"And I think you're a bastard!" Kyoko walked in from behind them!

"Ohayo Kyoko! What would you like today?" the chef said happily.

"I'll take my usual training meal please...with the 'special' ingrediant and item." Kyoko softened her voice mentioning the word special.

"I haven't herd you order that in years! I think I still have a jar of it!"

The chef quickly prepared a meal placed it n a bag and handed it to Kyoko. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't tell what the chef had made because he made it to quickly for their eyes to follow, and the bag was to thick for them to smell anything!

"Oh yeah Sasuke...how are those new bruises from earlier today going?" Kyoko knew that Naruto didn't know about the early morning battle they had and wanted to see a reaction. She thought Naruto was very funny but never would form a crush for him.

"New bruises?" Naruto asked examining Sasuke closely.

"Yeah! Sasuke wanted to cancel the bet we made yesterday and the only way that would've happened is if he was able to beat me in another battle! He failed and now, he's buying my lunch for the whole month!!!"

"WOW TEME! Orochimaru didn't teach you a thing!"

"Who do you think you are Kyoko?!" Sasuke yelled standing up, "Coming to our village, showing off, this isn't the place to be going around thinking you're better than everyone!"

"So you're saying that what I'm doing-winning battles, beating people at their best thing, and training-is worse than what you did? Going to the evil guy for power, leaving your village and-" Sasuke got really pissed off. He swung his hand to smack her but Kyoko grabbed his arm and twisted it, "I don't have time for silly games...Come on Flair, we have trainging to get back to!"

Flair barked and followed Kyoko out of the shop. All became quiet. But Sasuke's mind was going crazy. He told himself he liked her, he yelled at himself about him hating her, he even faught with his inner self about the way she talks!

**You should really ask her out!**

Hell no! She's not interested in a guy like me!

**You don't know that! She might be playing hard to get!**

I don't care! And you know that I only like girls with long hair!

**Well...there are a few things that are a lie about that!**

Like..?

**For starters, Sakura did have long hair but she cut it short to save your sorry ass in the chunin exams!**

...Alright...but she did grow it back!

**I'm not done! And there was the Elemental ninja! She had her hair to her ankles! and you never liked her!**

Maybe that's because she was trying to stop me from getting stronger!

**She was TRYING to protect that village you tried destroying cuz Orochimaru told you to!**

SHUT UUUUUUP!

**--real world (Training grounds)--**

Neji walked to the training grounds. He looked around a little. He was looking for Kyoko.

"FLAIR DEFENSE 89B!" He herd Kyoko's voice from another section that wasn't used by any of the other ninjas.

Neji followed her voice and saw her training with Flair. He wanted to walk up and ask her if she would want to train with him.

Kyoko and Flair sat down for a bit and were about to eat some food in a bag. Kyoko looked in Neji's direction. He ducked down so she wuldn't see him. He saw the hand mark and black eye she gave Shino today. That was what interested him in her strenght.

A kunai came flying his way. He dogded it.

"If you wanted to train with me you should've just said so!" Kyoko said walking to the kunai in a tree.

Neji just stared at Kyoko. He didn't think that her byakugan was better than his.

"I herd what you did to Shino this morning...and I just wanted to-" Neji was cut off by Kyoko.

"See if I wanted to train with you...and see who has the better byakugan?" Kyoko fiinished his sentence.

"Yeah." Neji said.

Kyoko and Neji got out their kunais. Kyoko handed Neji the illusion covers she used with Sasuke earlier today and told him about them. The training battle began.

**--Kyoko's House--**

Kyoko was at home now. She was worn out from her hard training and battles she had that day. She walked upstairs to her and went to her private bathroom. She turned on the hot water and was waiting for the tub to fill.

Kyoko walked to the window and stared at the sunset. It ave her a calm feeling to see the beautiful shades of pink red and orange blend around the marygold sun. The tub had filled with warm water and Kyoko got in. She closed her eyes to take a short rest.

**DREAM**

People were screaming in pain. Blood was being splattered everywhere. A man with a sword with standing in front of Kyoko.

"Nii-san...why?!" She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Power of such, shouldn't be shared amongst others. It is a waste! The Elemental Ninja's power should be mine!"

"What are you going to do with me?!"

"You'll see...Itachi NOW!"

A man with black hair came in from the shadows. He was wearing a long black robe with red clouds on it.

"Mangeokyo Sharingan!" The man shouted.

"Sharingan!" Kyoko blocked the mangeokyo sharingan.

Even though Kyoko thought she was safe, she was sadly mistaken. Her brother came up behind her and lifted his sword.

"This is the end for you!" He shouted. The sword came down and a loud scream was herd.

**END OF DREAM**

Kyoko woke up breathing heavily. She looked around her bathroom to see where she was. She relaxed a little knowing she was in her own house.

She got out of the bathtub and put on some blueish silver pajamas. The pants had cresent moons on them. The shirt had one cresent moon that had a thin cloud in front of it.

Kyoko walked to her window and unlocked it so if Lightning returned that night, she would be able to get in. Kyoko got in bed and closed her eyes. This time to have pleasent dreams.

* * *

**Hey everyone I finally finished it! This was THE longest chapter I have ever written! I also got up my new fanfic: "Love from a Nightmare" It is really good! Trust me! Well...you kinda have to since you guys already like this one...Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Contest and Lightning

**OH MY GOD! I am glad to finally get off of youtube and every other website and come back here to finish this chapter! I am so d glad I finished this! Well...I know the chapter nameis crappy...but I got nothing else...**

**Love Trinagles**

**Chapter7: The Contest and Lightning**

Kyoko woke up after hearing something crash into her window. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see what hapened.

"NO!" Kyoko yelled. It was Lightning. She was badly injured. A cut in her wings, blood coming from her mouth, a rope tightly tied around her neck nearly choking her, and a needle stuck in her leg. **(A really horrible sight for animal lovers) **Kyoko picked up her hawk and quickly untied the rope from Lightning's neck and took out the needle in her leg. She lay Lightning on her bed. Kyoko knew a lot of healing jutsus but she wasn't sure if it was enough to heal Lightning. She placed her hands over Lightning and some green chakra was flowing out. Some wounds began to heal but the blood in her mouth continued to come out. Lightning was in really bad condition. Kyoko didn't know what to do. With out hesitation, she picked up Lightning and ran out of her house to Tsunade's office. She didn't care if she was still in her night clothes. Flair was right behind Kyoko. She too was worried about Lightnings condition. The blood from Lightning's mouth continued to pour. It was getting all over Kyoko's nightshirt and Flair's paws were always stepping on the small blood drops on the ground.

"Don't give up on us Lightning! You're gonna make it girl!" Kyoko told Lightning 'Who the hell could have done this to you?!' Kyoko thought roughly.

--Tsunade's office--

When Kyoko ran through the dor to Tsunade's office, Tsunade was sleeping.

"Flair wake her up!" Flair jumped on the desk and started tugging at Tsunade's hair!

Tsunade woke up but didn't yell because she saw Lightning in Kyoko's arms badly injured.

"What happened to her?!" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama. You have to help her!"

"Give her to me. I'll see what I can do." Tsunade took Lightning out of Kyoko's arms. Tsunade wasn't a vetanarian, but she knew that while she was training to be a medic nin, she had to try on injured animals. Lightning was different though, "Go home Kyoko. I'll take care of her don't worry."

"Hai." Kyoko quickly glanced at the clock. It was 3 A.M. 'Poor Lightning' she thought.

Kyoko was walking home in a slow pace. Who would be up at 3 in the morning she thought.

"Nice pajamas carrot-top." Kyoko turned around. It was Sasuke standing next to a tree. 'What the hell?! What is he doing up this early?!' Kyoko thought.

"Go away." Kyoko said coldly.

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't want to talk to you..."

"I saw what happened...Is that why you're being quiet?"

"Were you spying on me?!"

"No...I herd your footsteps when you were running to Tsunade's office."

"You shouldn't be concerned for me. I can take care of myself!"

"If your own pets can't what makes you think you could?" Sasuke started turning around to walk home. Kyoko jumped in front of him and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"LISTEN! I SENT LIGHTNING OUT TO MY VILLAGE TWO DAYS AGO! MY VILLAGE IS VERY FAR FROM KONOHA AND THE PATHS ARE VERY DANGEROUS, FILLED WITH ROUGE NINJAS! ANY AMOUNT OF THEM COULD'VE TAKEN LIGHTNING BY SURPRISE! PLUS, SHE'S A SMALL HAWK! ANYONE COULD COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND NEARLY KILL HER!" Kyoko yelled. Sasuke was looking right into Kyoko's silver-red eyes. She had her sharingan activated while she yelled. Sasuke also noticed that some tears were forming. He didn't mean to make her angry...sad...whatever emotion it was she was feeling that moment.

"Hey...I didn't mean to insult you that much..." Sasuke apologized while Kyoko was letting him down.

"THEN WHY?! IF YOU DON'T MEAN TO WHY DO YOU DO IT?!"

"Calm down Kyoko. I don't know...I just..."

"YOU JUST WHAT?! TRY TO GET A GOOD LAUGH BY MAKING FUN AT OTHER PEOPLE'S PAIN AND MISERY?!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE IN THIS DAMN VILLAGE THAT HAS HAD PROBLEMS IN LIFE! STOP TRYING TO MAKE EVERYONE FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!"

"I'M NOT TRYING!" At this point tears were running down Kyoko's cheek. She couldn't hold them back.

Sasuke looked right at Kyoko's tear covered face. The second he looked at her, he saw Sakura crying like on the day he was leaving to Orochimaru. He never liked to see Sakura cry...he has always wanted to apologize for the pain he has caused her. Now looking at Kyoko, Sasuke feels the same exact way.

"I'm sorry...Just calm down for a second..." Sasuke waited for Kyoko to calm down. Kyoko fell to her knees and was crying uncontrollably. Sasuke knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her back, "Calm down...it's ok..." Sasuke didn't feel like himself just then. He never comforts people. He never comfortted Sakura whenever she cried, he didn't say he was sorry he had to leave when Sakura begged him not to go, so why was he kneeling next to this girl that he only knew for two days and is moving his arm soothingly on her back? The answer was beyond Sasuke's imagination. Kyoko didn't like anyone feeling sorry for her. To her, sympathy meant she wasn't strong enough. Kyoko moved away from Sasuke's arm.

"I don't need sympathy from you!" Kyoko said coldly.

"You might not NEED it but I'm sure you WANT it!"

"NO I DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE" Kyoko dissapeared in a puff of smoke forgetting that Flair was right behind Sasuke! Sasuke turned around and looked down at Flair. Flair turned around and ran in the direction of Kyoko's house not even looking at Sasuke.

Kyoko knew Sasuke liked her. But she didn't want to have a crush on him if someone else liked him. Kyoko never liked being blamed for stealing the hearts of guys that other girls were so close to having.

**FLASHBACK**

**--**Water Village--

"Soo umm...would you like to go out sometime?" Ishidad asked. He had dreamy blue eyes and silky brown hair. One of the strongest ninjas of the village hidden in water was asking Kyoko out on a date!

"Wow...Ishdad...that's so sudden I...I don't know what to say..." Kyoko was slightly blushing. Ishdad was also the hottest guy in this village. Currently Kyoko is 13 years old, the same age as him.

"You could say 'yes' to being my girlfriend." Ishidad took out a necklace with the a raindrop pendent on it. It was on a sterling silver chain and the pendent was a torquoise blue. Kyoko was stunned. She was so happy yet she felt like it would be wrong to say yes.

"Ishdad..." Kyoko's eyes met his. She saw that he did like her. But what was this strange feeling telling her to say no?

"HEY BITCH!" Someone yelled. Kyoko turned her head to the left which was the direction the voice came from. A fist came Kyoko's way but Kyoko leaned back to dodge it. The person was Kurisana. She had a crush in Ishidad before Kyoko arrived. Every village the same damn thing happened. Kyoko fell in love with the hottest and strongest guy in the village, she unintentionally wins the guys' heart in less than a month, and then comes the time when she is asked if she would like to go out with them and then some girl comes along and tries to beat the shit out of her.

"Kurisana what are you doing here?!" Kurisana had black hair down to her waist and black eyes.

"I came to make sure you weren't stealing Ishi-kun from me!"

"He asked me I didn't ask him!"

"LIAR!" Kurisana was swinging fists left and right. Flair and Lightning were coming by to pull her away from Kyoko.

"I'm not lying!"

"Kurisana stop this." Ishdad walked up to Kurisana who finally was able to get Flair and Lightning to let go of her.

"Ishi-kun...WHY HER?! You only have known her for a month and you think you have found your soul mate?!"

"No that's not it. I know Kyoko hasn't been here long but...she's really beautifull. She's very different from all the village girls around here."

"But what about me?! We were on the same squad together. You've known me longer and you have shown me many signs that you like me!"

"Yeah well...maybe I DID like you then...but now I don't. I like Kyoko now!" Kyoko saw tears forming in Kurisana's eyes.

"Then I'm sorry to say I can't really accept your offer Ishidad." Kyoko said.

"What? Why not?!" Ishidad was shocked. He was so close to hearing her say she was gonna go out with him but Kurisana comes in and stops it all.

"Because you just like me for my looks...I'm leaving this village..." Kyoko, Flair, and Lightning dissappeared in a puff of smoke; leaving the raindrop necklace behind. Kyoko hoped that this will never happen again.

**End of Flashback.**

--8:00 AM--

"I'm soooooo bored!" Ino whined.

"Yeah...same here..." Sakura said.

"Stop whining. You girls are giving me a headache..." Sasuke said. He was covered in sweat! Ino's and Sakura's dreams! They thought he looked so sexy sweating after a long day of training. He was carrying his shirt which meant he was topless and allowed his muscles to be exposed! **(Squeals like a preppy fangirl Sorry...u Sasuke fans would do it too...)**

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura said.

"If you two are bored then why don't you girls go train..."

"We're going to train with Kyoko." Sakura explained.

"She's probably still training right now."

"But where?" Ino asked.

"Beats me..."

Tenten came walking up to the three, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"We don't know what to do..." Ino said lying back.

"Hmmm...Yeah...I guess there really isn't anything to do when there aren't any missions...hmm..." Tenten agreed.

"How about a contest?" Kyoko was walking up. Flair was to her left.

"Hey Kyoko!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"What kind of contest?" Sakura asked.

"Probably a stupid one..." Sasuke said.

"Shut up Poochiha."

"Hn..."

"The contest is gonna be...the cutest and creepiest fruit pose!"

Everyone looked at Kyoko puzzled.

"I told you three it was gonna be stupid."

"Maybe I didn't make that clear. I'm gonna have these human sized fruits and some fruits that are slightly smaller than those. Each ninja will take a fruit and do a pose with it! The people in Konoha that weren't in the contest will vote for who ever had the cutest and whoever had the creepiest pose!"

"OH! That makes much more sense!" Sakura said.

"Get everyone here at 12."

"HAI!" Tenten, Sakura and Ino said at once. **(No people you guys can't vote...I posted the contest on youtube and the votes already got in...)**

**--12:00 pm--**

"Let me see...we have...Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee, annnnnnnnnd...Tenten!" Kyoko said looking at everyone as she spoke their names.

"Actually I'm not gonna do this..." Tenten said.

"Alright then...Here are the fruits you guys are gonna be...Sasuke gets the blueberry, Hinata the black berry, Naruto gets the orange, Sakura the sweet cherries, Gaara the strawberry, Lee gets the watermelon, and Ino you get the lemon." Sasuke gave Kyoko an angered look. Everyone else was ok about doing the contest.

"Hinata that pose makes you look so cute." Naruto said. Hinata started blushing at the comment. She would blush at anthing Naruto would say to her. Neji didn't like anyone flirting with his cousin. He was kinda over protective when it came to Hinata and Naruto.

"Mind your own buissiness Naruto." Neji shouted to him.

"Hey Neji calm down. It was only a compliment." Kyoko said to Neji.

"Yeah Neji." Naruto agreed.

"Shut up Naruto." Naruto bacame quiet and tried to figure out what pose he was gonna do. **(I don't really know how I should describe this contest but if you wanna see it then go on youtube and search "naturana" all the vids I have made is on there but look for fruit ninja contest.)**

It was now 3:00 and everyone had done their pose

"All right everyone those were the contestants! Please vote for which ever you thought was the creepiest poser and the cutest poser! Come here at 12:00 noon next week to hear the winners!" Kyoko announced through the michrophone. She was wearing a pair of silver blue fingerless gloves with her symbol on hand protectors. She was covering up the blood left from Lightning.

**Flashback**

"Kyoko. I'm glad I found you. I need help with Lightning." Tsunade said aproaching Kyoko.

"Sure Tsunade-sama." Kyoko and Tsunade ran to the hospital. Even though Lightning was a hawk her conditions were so serious that she needed emence amount of medical attention. Lightning had an oxygen mask over her beak. Her wings were wrapped in bandages. This didn't look to well.

"I found some poison and it's the kind your village or clan know. You need to help."

"HAI!" Kyoko ran to the medicine shelf. she took several poison antidotes. She found a herb on the window sill. Kyoko took a leaf from the herb. She started mixing the ingridients together. Kyoko knew exactly what she was doing.

"I need to get the poison inside her. I need the knife." Kyoko has healed a lot of patients with the poison Tsunade had mentioned.

In order to get the poison out she had to cut open the chest and place the mixture she had made. She took the knife and carefully started opening Lightning's chest being very careful not to damege the inner organs. Kyoko has never done this on Lightning in this form before. She put a few drops of the medicine she made in Lightning's blood system. The heart quickly recieved the medicine. The poisons her clan normally used always started at the heart and would kill the victim there. Kyoko placed her hands over Lightning again and allowed healing chakra flow. Lightning's chest started closing. Some blood got on Kyoko's hands. Lightning's heart beat became unsteady. The poison was now taking effect.

"Come on Lightning don't give up!" Kyoko shouted to her hawk. Blood was going everywhere. Lightning's heart beat started to go back to normal. Kyoko successfully closed Lightning's chest and didn't lose a lot of blood.

"Lightning just needs some rest right now. I got the poison out." Kyoko said wiping her forhead.

"You should get some rest too Kyoko. You used up a lot of chakra." Tsunade pointed out.

Kyoko looked at the clock. It was 11:50 She needed to get to the square for the contest.

"Um no I'm ok really."

"NO. That poison coulld've gotten on you when Lightning's blood came on your skin I need to check."

"Tsunade-sama if it did come on me then I would be on the ground right now. Our poison takes effect quickly when it is transfered."

"If you are sure. Give me the ingredients for the antidote."

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I can't."

"Why? Is there a reason?"

"Yes. Konoha and the moon village aren't allies so if I were to give you the antidote then it would mean I am betraying my village."

"I see. I understand. You may leave now. I'll keep an eye on Lightning."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama."

Kyoko left the room with hands covered in blood and not enough time to clean them.

**End of Flashback**

Everyone had left the square and Kyoko had shrunken the fruits so she could put them in her bag.

"Kyoko." someone said behind her. Kyoko turned around. It was Sasuke.

"What?"

"How's Lightning?"

This question took Kyoko by surprise. She didn't think that he actually cared about Lightning or anything that had to do with her. But then again he did try comforting her earlier...

"She's...alright. She was poisoned by someone either from my village...or my brother."

"Is the poison out?"

"Yes. I got rid of it in the hospital ten minutes before the contest. Poisons of my villaage and clan are very dangerous. The poison makes it way to the heart and starts killing the victim there. It works slowly but if tried to be removed could kill the victim in seconds. But that's only if done incorrectly."

"Was it difficult for you to get the poison out?"

"No. I had all the things I needed. The hardest part is giving Lightning the medicine. I had to cut her open and put drops of the medicine in a certain blood stream heading to the heart."

"So she's healing from other injuries now right?"

"Ne." **("ne" means 'right')**

Kyoko didn't know why Sasuke even cared. She wants him to NOT like her. She knows that he wants to restore his clan and she has that same goal but she doesn't want to help Sasuke. She knows that there is someone in this village that likes him and she doesn't want to take that chance away from that person. There was a long silence between them. Everyone had gone home and it seemed as if time had only stopped for Kyoko and Sasuke's conversation.

"So...it's getting close to lunch...what are you having today?" Sasuke asked changing the subject. 'Please don't let it be something expensive.' He prayed. Yesterday, Kyoko had atleast five dumplings, miso soup, beef ramen, and smoked fish.

Kyoko decided to be nice today and not order anything too expensive, "um...I think I'm up for some normal pork ramen today."

"Ok..." 'THANK YOU LORD!' He thought.

--Ramen Shop--

"Hello chef." Kyoko said to the chef of the ramen shop.

"Good evening Kyoko. Are you planning of having a giant lunch order again?"

"No. I'm just gonna have a normal order of pork ramen."

"Alright...and uhh...is your boyfriend paying again?" The chef smirked at his last comment.

Kyoko blushed. She didn't know she was. Sasuke noticed her blushing.

"Kyoko, you're blushing..." Sasuke said.

"No I'm not." Kyoko turned away from Sasuke.

"I'm just messing with you Kyoko-sama. So is Sasuke paying or not?" The chef laughed.

"Yeah he is. For the whole month." Kyoko answered praying her face wasn't blushing. Luckily it wasn't.

"Ok then. What will it be? The whole menu or something cheaper?"

"I'll have the usual lunch."

"What flavor?"

"Pork." The chef was shocked. Like he told Naruto Yesterday, Kyoko always ordered chiken flavored meals. What happened to her?

"Pork? Not Chicken?" the chef questioned.

"Yeah. I decided to change my flavors. Don't ask why."

"Hai. Pork Lomein coming up."

"And...get something for Sasuke. Under my name."

"Hai!"

Sasuke didn't know why she was gonna give him lunch. He didn't do anything for her.

"Why are you giving me lunch? I could buy my own food." Sasuke said.

"I know but it's just my way of saying thank you."

"For what?"

"For...showing you kinda cared about me...ya know...for earlier..."

"Oh..."

Kyoko and Sasuke recieved their food. Sasuke paid for Kyoko's since he had to and Kyoko being the owner of the ramen shop didn't have to pay a ryo for Sasuke's meal. The chef went into the back to let Sasuke and Kyoko eat alone. He thought it was cute how they always ran into eachother. He wanted to see a friendship bloom into love. Boy was he gonna be disappointed.

"Kyoko..." Sasuke said pausing from eating.

"Hm?" Kyoko swallowed a piecew of pork.

"How old were you when your brother killed your clan?"

This question surprised Kyoko. No one really cared how old she was when her whole entire clan was wiped out. Why does he care?

"I was seven years old...the only survivor other than me was this boy I had a small crush on...but then my brother killed him at last second for trying to get help from the Lunakage." Kyoko paused.

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen."

"So it was probably after my brother had killed my clan that he decided to go to your village and help kill your clan."

"Could we not talk about this subject anymore?"

"Sure..." Sasuke knew how hard it must've been for Kyoko to remember this. It hurts him to keep flashing back to when his parents were still alive.

The ramen shop became quiet again.

After Kyoko and Sasuke were done eating, it was starting to get pretty dark.

"Want me to walk you home Kyoko?" Sasuke asked.

"No thanks...I'm gonna stop and check on Lightning."

"Ok then..."

Kyoko went to her house first to put away her backpack.

'Wait! I was gonna invite the girls for a slumber party! Dammit!' Kyoko thought. Kyoko then thought about inviting them after the votes had been counted and the results were put up.

--Hospital--

When Kyoko got to the Hospital, Tsunade was standing at the door. Kyoko ran over to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. What's wrong?" Kyoko asked

"Nothing. We had this problem with Lightning earlier." Tsunade explained.

"What kind of problem?"

**Flashback**

"Is this bird's condition so serious Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked walking down the hall with Tsunade.

"Yes Shizune. This isn't your average hawk. There's something about her that makes these injuries take the same effect for humans."

There was crashing sounds cokming from Lightning's room. Tsunade and Shizune burst open the door. Lightning's heart beat was was too fast. She was struggleing with something. Her breathing has gone down. Somehow Lightning was choking on something. Something big.

"SHIZUNE HURRY! gET THAT MASK OFF HER!" Tsunade yelled rushing to Ligfhtning's side.

"HAI!" Shizune quickly removed the mask from Lightning and a quick second later, Tsunade was pulling something out of Lightning's beak. It was rolled up.

'A...scroll?!' Tsunade and Shizune thought. They were surprised. There was no way that this little bird swallod the scroll. Tsunade was done taking the scroll out and Shizune quickly placed the mask back on Lightning. Her heart beat went back to normal again.

Tsunade wiped the blood from the scrool and read who had sent it. From: Kyoko Natrina, to: Lunakage

'This scroll was sent two days ago. Right when Kyoko arrived here. Her village isn't that close. It takes at least a week to get there depending on your pace. Poor thing. She probably was being chased back to Konoha before she was attacked.'

"Shizune."

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I need you to find everything you can about ninjas from Kyoko's village."

"Why? Can't you ask Kyoko for anything you need to know?"

"Kyoko won't give me the information. The moon village and Konoha aren't allies and she'll take that as an excuse not to tll me anything. And anyone that did this to Lightning, has to be a moon villager. I need to nkow everything. Now go and see what you can find."

"Hai!" Shizune left the room.

'Kyoko doesn't talk about her village at all...I wonder if she ever went back after I trained her...' Tsunade took the croll and tried to open it. There was something about the scroll that wouldn't allow it to open. What could it be?

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kyoko had her hand balled up in a fist.

"Here's the scroll I retrieved." Tsunade handed Kyoko the scroll.

"May I see her Tsunade-sama?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure. I'll let you have time alone to speak to her." Tsunade knows that when a pet owner talks to their pet, it sometimes help heal the worst of all injuries.

Kyoko went to Lightning's room. Tsunade herd another voice from the room.

"I know it was important Kyoko-sama...I was chased back...If I went any-"

"It's ok. I shouldn't have sent you without help."

"Kyoko-sama..."

"Hang on for a second."

Tsunade herd footsteps. The door slammed opened.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"I'm sorry Kyoko. I'll be going now." Tsunade left. She wonders who it was Kyoko was talking to. Lightning? No birds can't talk. Maybe it was a special Jutsu Kyoko made.

* * *

I had to end this thing somewhere. I am getting a bit TOO carried away with this. I know the whole contest was crappy but I'm just writing this according to the vids I have posted up...and there happened to be a contest with pictures of them with fruit... Well umm...Review please! Seriously...I know you guys might not like it right now but good fanfictions get better as the story goes on...so If I get enough reviews, I make the story better!


	8. Chapter 8: Sakura's Improvment

**Before I start the chapter I just wanna explain something. Many of you have been complaining about Kyoko. You say you think I made a bit too perfect. I admit I went a bit over board with her abilities but there's a big price she has to pay to have them. It will be explained later on as the story continues. thanks for your time.**

**Love Triangles**

**Chapter 8: Sakura's Improvment**

--Training grounds--

Sasuke was training hard. He felt like someone was watching him.

"Get out of there...I know you're watching." Flair came out of the bushes. Sasuke was still top less **(I'm having fun imagining this squeals...sorry once again...)** Flair had a scroll in her mouth. It was from Kyoko no doubt. Sasuke took the scroll out of Flair's mouth.

_Sasuke,_

_I appreciate your kindness towards me but I really don't want it from you. I know you mean well but I just don't fell comfortable with you always around trying to help me out. I hope you understand._

_from Kyoko Natrina A.K.A: Your superior XP _**(Yes she really wrote that last part.)**

'Cute...' Sasuke smirked. Kyoko had a little bit of a humorous side. Sasuke went back to training.

'I was hoping I would hear about Lightning. She seems pretty worried about that little bird.' Sasuke threw Kunais at every target not missing the middle. He didn't notice Flair was still there. He threw another sherakin and Kunai but ended up tripping over Flair. The two weapons came down Sasuke had already fallen on the floor. In a blink of an eye, Flair jumped up grabed the kunai with her teeth and the sherakin with the tip of her tail and tossed both weapons to a target. They both hit the middles. Sasuke sat there wide eyed.

'What the hell?! This is...this can't be real...'

"Pretty impressive eh?" Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the voice he herd. The only thing he saw was blue. His shirt was thrown to him, "Quit trying to drive all your fangirls here and put your shirt on." Kyoko's voice was herd.

"I'm not trying to lure anyone."

"What ever."

"How did Flair learn to do that?" Sasuke was really curious. He never saw anything like that.

"That's my secret."

"How's Lightning?"

"She...didn't make it to the village...she was chased back then beaten poisoned, and someone somehow stuffed the scroll I needed her to deliver down her throat..."

"Wow...is she ok?"

"She's fine now." Kyoko was starting to walk away but Sasuke stood up and grabbed her arm

"I read the scroll you sent me. What's wrong with trying to be nice?" Sasuke smirked. Kyoko slightly blushed.

"Well I uh...umm..." Kyoko was speechless.

"Yes?"

"To me sympathy shows that you're weak. If I need someone comforting me then I know I can't be strong enough for this battle where I have to kill a certain person."

"That's a stupid answer."

"Shut up." Kyoko gave Sasuke a nudge. He let go of her arm and allowed her to leave.

After Kyoko left he decided to get something to eat.

--ramen shop--

Sasuke entered the ramen shop. Sakura was sitting there eating some food.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke loooked like he didn't hear her.

"Chef, I'll take some beef ramen." Sasuke ordered.

"Alright Sasuke." The chef said.

"So Sasuke...how does it feel to be back?" Sakura asked.

"It's ok..."

"So...why did you thank me?"

"What?"

"Why'd you thank me those years ago when you were leaving?"

"I don't remember..."

**Inner Sasuke: ASK HER OUT ASK HER OUT!!!!**

What the hell?! Dammit would you just leave me alone?!

**No! You said you like girls with long hair right? Well there's one sitting next to you right now! **

I don't want to ask her out...

**What's wrong? Little Sasuke is scared?**

You're starting to get annoying now...

**C'mon ask her out! You know you always had a little thing for her!**

A _little_ thing...

**Ask her out ask her out!!!!!**

No!

**you're so chicken.**

**--real world--**

"Oh...it was years ago...I understand Sasuke-kun..." Sakura looked dissapointed.

"How strong have you gotten Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked up from her food.

"What?"

"I herd you've been training with the fifth. That means you should be stronger than before, right?"

"Yeah...Kakashi put Naruto and me through another bell training when Naruto got back from training with Jaraiya..."

"Did Naruto get stuck to the log again?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura giggled a little, "No. You'd be surprised at how much his stength has changed...his personality is still the same."

"I know..." Even though Sasuke was being controlled by Orochimaru the night he was taken back, he could see everything that was happening.

Everything got quiet again. The only sounds that were herd were the ones comeing from outside the shop.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said breaking the silence, "I want to see how much you've improved."

Sakura was shocked, "When?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch." Sasuke answered.

"Alright." Sakura's face felt warm. She had just made a train date with Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she has loved since she was little. She felt nervous. What if she choked and embarassed herself while training?

After a long silence Sasuke remembered the locket Sakura had. He still wanted to know why that was so special to Sakura.

"What's so special about that locket? The one you wore a few days ago." Sasuke asked.

"It...was given to me by my grandmother before she died. It means a lot to me cuz it's all I have left from her."

"Oh..." 'That's what makes it important?! Pfft. What a worthless item.' Sasuke thought.

--The next day--

Sakura got up early to get some extra training before she had to show Sasuke what she learned.

'I won't show him I'm weak. I'll show him I have become stronger.' Sakura thought over and over again.

"Pace yourself Sakura." A voice came from behind her. She turned around. No one was there. Sakura felt like someone was really watching her. Was someone stalking her?

"Wh-Who's there?"

There was silence. Sakura felt nervous. She continued training.

"Pace yourself Sakura!" that voice again. Sakura turned around. still no one was there, "Up here Sakura." Sakura looked up. Kyoko of course.

"What are you doing here?"

"I _was_ gonna train a bit but seeing how you are in my favorite training ground maybe I won't.

"Why are you telling me to pace myself?"

"Cuz if you're gonna show Sasuke how much you've improved, you gotta have enough strength for later. Don't rush, it makes it harder to control your chakra." Kyoko explained. She was wearing a silvery outfit. Every outfit she had has a cresent moon on it somewhere. Sakura was shocled. 'How did Kyoko know I was gonna train with Sasuke today?'

"I'm not gonna train with Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Sakura don't lie. I bet you're nervous."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're pushing yourself too hard. Sakura you want to show him you have gotten better since the last time he saw you right?" Sakura nodded, "Then pace yourself.. You won't be able to show him anything if you use up all your energy now."

"I know that...it's just...I guess my only weakness is being around Sasuke..."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah and a lot of other girls too." Sakura sighed.

"I'll help ya train, ok Sakura?"

"Ok."

"Aren't you training to be a medic ninja?"

"Yeah."

"Then make sure in battle you save up enough chakra to heal yourself when things look bad."

"Ok." Kyoko took out her illusion covers and explained them to Sakura. Sakura put the illusion covers over her weapons to begin training. Two hours of training has gone by and the illusion covers were still activated.

"You're pretty strong Sakura."

"Thanks, you too." Both girls were breathing heavily.

"But I'm not even trying!" Kyoko hasn't been battleing at 100. Kyoko hasn't used Flair, her byakugan or sharingan but yet she still was strong enough to nearly take down Sakura.

"Don't hold back." Sakura said.

Kyoko charged Sakura with great speed. but stopped in a second to Flair's howl.

"Sorry Sakura, I have to go."

"Oh ok..."

"Remember to pace yourself. Now might be a good time for a break."

"Yeah. See you later Kyoko." Kyoko walked off. The illusion covers were removed and given back o Kyoko. Sakura didn't know what happened to Lightning.

Sakura walked around the village. She walked past the dock that Sasuke always went to. She saw a figure sitting on the edge of the cliff that was ahead. Who is it? Long hair to her ankles. 'The Elemental Ninja?' Sakura thought. 'How did she find Konoha? Was she following us?!' Sakura ran as fast as she could. What if this person wasn't the Elemental Ninja? What if it's an enemy ninja? Sakura got to the cliff. She stayed silent. Sakura quietly walked closer to the person.

"Another step closer and I'll strike!" The person said.

'This doesn't sound like the Elemental Ninja...who is she?' Sakura thought. She took a step closer, "Don't move!"

The girl stepped closer to the edge.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" Sakura stepped closer. The girl jumped and dived down into the water. Sakura ran to the edge. The water didn't have any splash or bubbles. What happened?

"Sakura?" Kyoko was behind her. Sakura turned around.

"Kyoko. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I saw someone else up here."

"There was another person up here."

"Hmm...do you know who it was?"

"No. She jumped down the cliff into the water but there wasn't a splash or anything."

"Hmmm...I'll go report this to Tsunade-sama. Don't tell anyone else about this Sakura. If word gets out, this person could escape without anyone knowing."

"Got it Kyoko."

"Tell me what this person looked like while we go get some breakfast."

"Alright."

As Kyoko and Sakura walked to the ramen shop, Sakura described everything she saw.

"Hmm...It can't be the Elemental Ninja...You said the voice was different right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah but she could've changed it..."

"It was probably your imagination. If it was the Elemental Ninja, Itachi would've been on the cliff."

Kyoko and Sakura got to the ramen shop. The chef made them a normal breakfast.

"Sakura, what did you think of the contest?" Kyoko asked.

"It was kind of fun."

"It's strange but it is fun at the same time."

"I can't wait for the results to come in."

"Don't get dissapointed. I bet Sasuke has a ton of fangirls that voted for him."

"Yeah..." there was a long silence between the two. Kyoko and Sakura were becoming great friends. Kyoko wanted to keep this friendship and not let a guy like Sasuke ruin it.

"Sakura?" Kyoko asked breaking the silence, "Who do you love?" Kyoko liked to use the word love when she was talking about relationships.

"Sasuke. I've loved him since I met him."

"Love at first sight?"

"Yeah...but he has always called me weak, annoying, and clumsy...and he says he doesn't like me."

"So why do you still love a guy that doesn't love you back?"

"I don't know...there's always something about him that made me continue liking him..."

"Hey Sakura, I'm throwing a slumber party on the night the contest results come in. Do you wanna go?" Kyoko asked changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Cool." Someone else came into the ramen shop.

"Sakura, are you ready?" it was Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sakura left her money on the table. Kyoko needed money so she wasn't going to pay for anyone else's meals anymore. Being the new owner she gets part of what the shop makes every day.

--training grounds--

Sasuke and Sakura got to the training grounds. Sakura was a bit nervous about showing Sasuke her improvements.

"Promise me you won't back down." Sasuke said in a non-emotional voice.

"Only if you don't"

"Fair enough..." Sasuke charged at Sakura to pin her against a tree.

Sakura built up chakra in her hand and punched the ground. The ground was going into parts and Sasuke lost his balance. 'Damn she's stronger than I thought.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke jumped up to avoid falling. He threw some Kunais at Sakura. Sakura had dodged them all.

It has been ten minutes and Sasuke and Sakura were still fighting. They were both low on chakra.

"You've gotten stronger Sakura." Sasuke said breathing heavily.

"Thanks." Sakura moved all her chakra to her fist to punch Sasuke with. He dodged it. Sakura punched this huge tree behind Sasuke and it shattered into pieces.

"That's enough Sakura. You've run out of chakra." Sasuke said. He also ran out but didn't admit it.

"Ok..."

"You have gotten stronger Sakura..."

"Thank you Sasuke..." It was close to lunch time.

"Well...now that the battle is over, Sasuke you need to get my lunch." Kyoko said as she jumped down from a tree.

"Were you watching the whole time?!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I had nothing else to do. I finished my training early. You destroyed the tree I was first hiding in!"

"She did get stronger wince I last saw her but...to me she's still weak..." Sasuke said. This hit Sakura right in her heart. It stung to hear that again from Sasuke. After training so hard to just impress him, he still calls her weak.

"You just say that cuz you want to feel stronger! That's just cruel." Kyoko snapped.

"Hey guys! GUYS!" Naruto came running to the three, "Grandma Tsunade said she has to tell everyone something!" Naruto shouted.

"We're standing right in front of you dobe, you don't need to yell..." Sasuke said.

"Well come on. Let's go see what Tsunade-sama wants." Sakura said.

--Konoha Square--

"Good everyone's here." Tsunade said, "Many of you have been commplaining to me that there isn't enough events. I decided to have this Konoha Dance in two weeks! There will be song requests. You could slow dance with your lover, dance with your friends. A lot like that."

"THAT'S IT?!!! YOU SAID IT WAS IMPORTANT!" Naruto shouted.

"This might not be important to you, but to others it is." Tsunade said.

Sakura was excited.

'Oh my gosh. This is my chance! I can ask Sasuke-kun to the dance!!! YATTA!' Sakura thought.

'Naruto-kun...I hope you'll go with me.' Hinata blushed. Every girl wanted to go with someone, of course the guys wanted to go with a certain girl too.

'I wonder if Neji will go...' Tenten thought looking at Neji. He was talking with Shikamaru. His back turned to Tenten.

'Shikamaru will be too lazy to go...I have better chances with Sasuke...but Billboard brow is gonna want to ask him first...So I need to get to Sasuke before she does!' Ino thought.

Kyoko didn't want to go to the dance. She doesn't go to things like that. She didn't even have a dress to wear. Kyoko remembered about her slumber party idea. She went up to every girl to see if they wanted to come. All were happy. When she asked Temari, Gaara wanted to know exactly what was going to happen at the part.

'Geez talk about over protective' Kyoko thought. "Gaara, don't you trust me? Your friend?" Gaara gave Kyoko a murderous look. This didn't scare Kyoko, "Ok...if you must know, we're gonna pick out dresses for the dance, do each other's make up for fun, talk about our lives and that sort of stuff." Kyoko explained. Gaara left.

"We're really going to do that?" Temari asked.

"Some of it." Kyoko said.

After everyone left Konoha sqaure, Kyoko went to the hospital to see Lightning.

"Oi. Lightning. You here?" Lightning was resting in a cage. She had made a full recovery and was able to go back home when Kyoko wanted her. Kyoko opened the cage and gently took Lightning from it.

"C'mon girl. I'll take ya home." Kyoko said softly.

Kyoko told the people at the front desk that she was taking Lightning home.

"Thank you Kyoko. We'll tell Tsunade-sama."

"Arigato." Kyoko said and left.

As she was walking home, Lightning was beginning to wake up.

"Hey. You feeling ok Lightning?" Lightning flapped her wings. She flew onto Kyoko's shoulder, "Good. I'm glad you're ok."

Kyoko walked for a few more minutes. She was close to her house when she herd someone training. Kyoko didn't want to be nosy so she ignored it. Lightning flew off Kyoko's shoulder and was headed in the direction the training person was.

"Lightning. No not again."

Kyoko cought up to Lightning and saw Sakura training. Kyoko was glad to see that she was training harder. She wanted to impress Sasuke so much but Sasuke never said anything. Kyoko saw Sasuke watching from a distance. Kyoko left to leave Sakura alone.

Sakura trained harder every minute. 'Why did he think I was weak! That guy saw me break the ground nd a tree right infront of him!' Sakura thought angrily.

'She's gotten so strong since I last saw her. I'm impressed.' Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura train. Sasuke noticed how she would try different techniques for ever punch or kick she gave. Sakura's hair was tied back into a pony tail, 'I guess she looked prettier with her hair short...'

**Inner Sasuke: What are you doing sitting here? Ask her to the Konoha dance!**

I really oughta kill you someday.

**C'mon ask her ask her!**

I'm gonna ask Kyoko...

**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

Sakura probably moved on...

**How do you know that? She had a locket with a picture of you in it!**

I know but it's a team picture. It has our whole squad.

**Why are you gonna ask Kyoko?! She's not interested in you!**

Sakura said she loved me...but after all I've done...she probably hates me now.

**You want to get her jealous...**

No...If she's moved I'll move on too.

**--real world--**

Sakura finished training and was packing up to get some lunch.

"OI! Sakura." Ino came to where Sakura was standing, "Did you hear about the slumber party at Kyoko's place?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go. Are you?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Cool. C'mon. I'm gonna get some lunch."

"Alright." Sasuke watched as Ino and Sakura walked off.

"Are ya gonna keep staring or get me my lunch?" a voice came from behind him, "You are so jumpy. C'mon. Lightning here hasn't eaten a good meal in days."

Sasuke stood up and walked to the ramen shop with Kyoko not making any eye contact. Kyoko and Sasuke both entered the ramen shop and saw Sakua and Ino sitting down eating and talking about something.

"Konichiwa Kyoko-sama! You here for lunch again I see." The chef said.

"Yes I am." Kyoko said, "Sasuke you know what I want." Kyoko laughed.

Sasuke ordered lunch and payed like he had to.

"Kyoko are you going to the dance?"

"Yeah...I think...I don't know it depends..." Kyoko answered.

"I can't wait for your slumber party! I've always wanted to see your room!" Sakura said.

"It's not that different from a room you guys have. It's just a bed, closet, lamp, mirrior and that stuff." Kyoko said. She knew her room was bigger but she doesn't care. She just cares about what's in it.

Sasuke over heard the girls talking about the slumber party. He wanted to take advantage of this. He wanted to know Kyoko's thoughts, what she thought about him. Greedy right? Sasuke wouldn't stoop so low but he felt he really liked Kyoko and he needed to know. But he couldn't let himself do that. The other guys will eventuall find out and then get pissed off at him.

"So how long did it take for you to get as strong ass you are now?" Ino asked.

"It didn't take that long. I have my own way to shorten up the time." Kyoko explained.

"OI! Old man I'm back from training!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he walked into the ramen shop.

"Hey Naruto. Will you have the usual?"

"Hai!"

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hey Teme." Naruto said.

"..."

"What is it? Did Kyoko decline when you asked her to the dance?" Naruto asked. He knew Sasuke liked Kyoko. It seemed obvious to him.

"No! How can this be?!" The chef yelled.

"what is it?" Naruto asked.

"We don't have enough ingredients..."

"WHAT!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Move aside. We've got a hungry costumer." Kyoko said jumping over the counter. She went into the kitchen, "What do we have?!"

"This."

"I'll see what I could do." Kyoko started grabbing ingredients and mixing them.

"Kyoko-sama not too much!"

"Relax chef. I know what I'm doing!" Kyoko said. She was finally finished with the ramen bowl for Naruto, "Here's your meal Naruto. Enjoy." Kyoko hhanded a bowl of ramen to Naruto. Naruto hesitated then took a small taste of the ramen. His face lit up with joy.

"Wow Kyoko this is great! Your cooking is spectacular! It tastes even better than I thought with the shortage of ingredients!"

"It's no big deal! If I'm the owner of the ramen shops then I atleast should know how to make many different types of ramen."

Sakura got up from the table and was going to leave.

"Sakura where are you going?" Ino asked.

"Back to training."

Sasuke looked up. 'when did she like to train so much?' he thought.

"Sakura-chan stay! You and Sasuke have a lot of catching up to do!" Naruto said eating more of the ramen.

"Naruto, if she wants to train, let her." Kyoko said.

"Thank you Kyoko."

"I gotta go too. My mom wants me back at the flower shop. See ya at the slumber party Kyoko!" Ino said getting up and leaving. Sakura left the ramen shop to train.

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha on her way to the training grounds. She was still dissapointed that Sasuke still called her weak.

Kyoko left the ramen shop at closing time.

"Will you be coming back to work tomorrow Kyoko-sama?" The chef said closing the shop.

"No I can't. Tomorrow is the last day for voting and I have to count all the votes..."

"I see"

"That Sakura...um...how strong was she before?"

"Not as strong. But then she went under the teachings of Tsunade. She is probably stronger than her."

"Oh...well it might be fun to spar with Sakura once in a while." Kyoko took her pay and walked home.

Sakura had finished training and was on her way home. She passed Kyoko on the way.

"Hi Kyoko." she said waving.

"Hey Sakura...I'm goin home right now...ya know, one day we should spar with each other, to see who is the better student of Tsunade-sama" Kyoko said with a playful smile

Sakura nodded and both girls continued on their ways home.

* * *

**FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! OH MY GOD I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW LONG i HAVE WANTED TO END THIS THING! (chapter not story) Next chapter will be called: Kyoko's Slumber Party. It will talk about a lot of things about Kyoko, and a ton of funny stuff will be happening in there.**


End file.
